What's for Dinner?
by Suger
Summary: Summer, Hermione has a lot of problems a big one is she became a mute for a good reason and Snape has to watch over her. While Hermione has a change of self Severus finds he has a change of character. Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 23 is up!
1. What's for Dinner?

Okay, I know that I have posted this before, but unluckily something happened and my  
story was erased! So I am SO sorry to all of you that took time to review. I don't have a  
new chapter on yet, but I have 1 and a half written, just waiting to be edited. Thank you for  
understanding. Now please R&R and Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Not being able to do anything but to stare at what once was her house. Now in shambles on the ground before her. Shaking in rage and guilt. Not able to erase what she had seen. Walking home from the local ice cream store a week after her 5th year of school had come to a close. Going home to her parents to tell them that the store was out of their favorite kind, orange sherbert. Hermione saw every wizard's and witch's worst nightmare, a large dark mark hovering above the ruins of wood and plaster which once was her house. She couldn't bring her self to take one step closer. After a couple of minutes a couple of loud pops could be herd all around her. many running around to see what had happened and restoring the muggle's memory who had seen the event or who where just passing by. Hermione did not move till an old friable wizard slightly touched her shoulder. startled she turned to him.   
  
"Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "Are you all right?" the twinkle in his eye was practical a ghost as was the forced smile he wore. Just nodding her head to indicate that she heard him. "Did you see anything that happened here tonight?" She noticed another wizard by Professor Dumbledore who she did not recognize. Shaking her head again with out looking at him.   
  
Turning to the other wizard, Professor Dumbledore said to him, "Well as you can see she did not see anything and has no information for you as of right now. So if you do not mind then if you need to contact her, she will be at Hogwarts, most likely for a month if not the rest of holidays." Leaving a hint of his power behind every sentence.   
  
"Of course, sir."   
  
"Good, now come along dear it is time to go." Taking Hermione's arm slightly and leading her to a carriage that appeared for them. Hermione did not even notice the ride to Hogwarts, she was still in shock of her now late parents.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Awaking in a nice warm bed forgotten where she dwelt, but not caring till slowly the memory of last night came back to her. dripping with dread she looked around to see where she was. The hospital wing, go figure.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad that you are awake." Madam Pomfrey came to her bed, "Now tell me how you feel?" Checking her over.   
  
Hermione nodded her head, dismally. Staring off in to a trance, she slowly nodded and nodded, not stopping the motion. "It's okay, I need to go inform the Headmaster that you have awoken, then I'll be back." Shooting worried glances over her shoulder as she went to tell the Headmaster.  
  
  
Numbness, her mind was numb, only fragments of reality escaped to her thoughts, moving as if in water. 'Headmaster' 'here' 'Hospital Wing' slowly etching a picture deep with in her mind. Feeling a touch on her shoulder she turned slowly, staring at the person with out understanding.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, when is Miss. Granger allowed to leave?" still watching Hermione intently.   
  
"Well..." Sigh "...she could go as of right now, for there isn't anything wrong with her that I can fix, but what will we do with her? I believe that she should be watched. But most of the staff is gone, or leaving."  
  
Finally turning his attention to the school's nurse, he also sighed, "Yes, I know, but I don't think that it'll do her any good to be in here, maybe some were a bit more homey."  
  
"Yes I quite agree, but what about some one to watch her? Cause she needs some one to take care of her; both mentally and physically."  
  
"I will highly note that. let's see, hmmm... can you get Severus up here for me please?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir you called for me?"  
  
"Yes, tell me what are your planes for the rest of the summer?" With Hermione hidden from his view.  
  
Confused why they were talking about his summer in the hospital wing, he relied, "I believe I am going to take a nice long bath then practice scowling."  
  
"Good, good, always helps to be prepared. Well, I have solved your problem to your loneliness!"  
  
"What ..what? I most certainly did not say that I was lonely nor did I say that I would like not to be."  
  
"Well I have to ask you of a favor then, Severus. I would do it myself but I have allot on my plate as of right now, and could use your help." a small twinkle shown in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I would do anything I can for you. Now just tell me so I can be on my way."  
  
A small smile to go with the ever growing twinkle, "Hermione Granger has just had her house attacked and is now with out parents nor home. She is in fact here and not dealing all to well at this point in time. I need to ask you to watch her for the summer." The look on Professor Snape's face was not a good one indeed. "I will have her moved down to your extra room just off your sitting room." About to protest VERY loudly about his privacy being invaded and taken over by the likes of a know-it-all , Gryffindor student at that. But when the old man with him put on a harder look on to say, "Of course I will understand if you wish to not, there is always someone else, that would do an okay job." Then with a little pout on his face, not very becoming for an old man, Snape thought.  
  
"Why me? Why not her head of house? Or even for her to just stay here?"  
  
"Severus, she is in grave danger and Minerva is gone on a trip. I trust you more than anything, so please do an old man a favor."   
  
With a glare firmly in place, "Fine. How soon till I am needed?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing, even though she hadn't moved since she got there. Professor Snape came to take her to his chambers. When he got there she was still staring off into space, with a glazed look to her eyes.   
  
"Miss. Granger?"  
  
...no response...  
  
"Poppy. Come here"  
  
"Yes, what is it now?" she asked coming out of her office.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" He sneered.  
  
"Nothing physical"   
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." His sneer becoming bigger  
  
"She is suffering emotionally and she's been like that for a while now. Don't worry though."  
  
'Don't worry?' Snape thought, 'Sure she doesn't move at all and looks like she was in a coma or something and I'm told to not worry' . "Shouldn't she stay here then? She'd get better care here."   
  
"No, she's fine, in fact I think she'll be better if she wasn't stuck here." With that she left back to her office.  
  
'Great now how am I suppose to get her there? Much less how am I suppose to care for someone that might as well be a vegetable?' "Miss. Granger, will you stand up?" she didn't even look at him. Finally not wanting to stay in the hospital wing all day, he never liked it there. Snape walked over to her bed and bent down, picking her up carefully. Surprised how light she was. walking out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Placing her on her new bed in his guest room. When he first found that he had a guest room he laughed at it wondering who would ever come and visit him. Never having need of it, he left it as a room, which was a good thing. Professor Snape pulled a comforter over her turning to leave. But before he even got a step away, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning back he saw that it was Hermione's.  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger?" He asked being nice for once. She responded by tugging on his arm a bit. "What do you not talk now?" her eyes slowly started to fill with tears. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked sincerely, after seeing the tears start. Hermione nodded dismally. Severus sat on the side of her bed. noticing that she still had his arm in her grasp, "Can I have my arm back or do you want to keep it?" sarcasm lacing with his words.   
  
Hermione's tears came down her cheeks then. She let go of his arm. Feeling him pull her in to his arms, she cried and cried.   
  
Severus stoked her hair, not wanting to have her crying. Something about scared little girls crying always bugged him, explicably when he wasn't certain to why they were crying. Hermione wasn't a little girl but she was scared, she didn't even know why she was crying. But she was, and she couldn't stop either.   
  
Severus could feel her breath calming till she had fallen asleep against him. Smiling faintly, he released her and placed her head back on the pillow.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think of this story, and anything else you want to say. 


	2. Chibi Lock

A/N: Let's say, Late night and wow I was messed up when I wrote this. I know for a fact that I made a good few mistakes in either spelling or grammer or what not. So SORRY! I typed this up about a week ago right after I posted the first chapter but I took along time editing and it didn't help that I was reading alot more then editing. So please try to enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Waking to an empty room, in the cold dungeons, did very little for Hermione. Sure she was happy to be gone from the bright white room of the hospital wing, and the over cheerful Madam Pomfrey. really thinking about it made Hermione think that maybe the dark old dungeons is a good place to be, it fit her mood perfectly. A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Miss. Granger, may I come in?" ...pause... "Okay, I'm coming in." Slowly cracking the door and sliding in like the wind, she came over to her bed, sitting on the eager again. "So how are you feeling today?" she looked at him "That's good to hear. Now would you like to go to breakfast?" she looked away staring off in to space again. "okay maybe then you can have breakfast in bed, as long as you don't make a mess that is." he left and came back in with a lovely breakfast on a tray for her.   
  
Setting it down, "You better not get use to this, or you'll be sorely upset when I force you to attend to the Great Hall." His signature sneer coming back in to place. she looked up at him with a lost expression on her face. "I'll be in the Great Hall for a bit, if you need me, then I'm coming back to check on you." she instantly grabbed his arm again not letting go till he told her that he'd stay. "Now eat up."   
  
Looking at her food made her feel queasy. pushing it away, she stared off again letting go of his arm. "Really, now Miss. Granger, I brought you food in bed, and I'm missing my own breakfast to stay with you, do me the courtesy of at least eating some of it. Pushing the food towards him so he could have a go at it he shook his head. "No, no you have to eat." looking off again in to space, which seemed to be her way of saying no. "Okay, how about everything I eat you eat half of it, okay? Is that good with you?" looking at him for a brief second then away again. "Either that or I force you to eat, which won't be fun for either of us." Glad that she was more responsive today than yesterday. At the least Severus could understand if she wanted something or not, for the most part. Picking up two strawberries, he ate them. "Here you go" Handing Hermione a strawberry. slowly she reached up and took it. and even slower she brought it to her mouth. Nibbling on it she watched Professor Snape. Nodding to her till she finished it. They did that for a bit till Hermione couldn't manage another bite. Snape being satisfied took away the breakfast leaving the room for only a moment. "Now that I got you fed, what would you like to do today?" waiting for any type of response.   
  
'Snape' 'Being Nice' 'Not Normal' 'Improvement' going through her head in fragments. Not noticing how little that she even thought lately. Now to her it was normal to think fuzzily in small fragments, if at all.   
  
"Well I have work I can be doing, so if you don't mind." she grabbed his arm yet again.   
  
'He gone' 'Me alone' 'Alone isn't good' went though her head. Adding more power to her grip on him.  
  
"Now really Miss. Granger, I would like to go to the sitting room to read an article or two I have received." Seeing that she wasn't going to let go of him any time soon, "I take it that you'd like to come along with me?" he asked politely. she nodded slightly. slightly surprise with that, Snape helped her out of bed. "Can you walk?" not really knowing why she wouldn't be able to but she seemed so, weak and tired. Hermione looked at him, not knowing the answer herself. trying to get up and walk ended up with her practically collapsing on to the floor. Severus had a faint smile as she tried again a little better than the first time. 'She must be exhausted from everything' he thought. "Well as I can see that you Can move that's well enough. But since I would like to read them some time today." He picked her up again, holding her close to him in his arms. 'Too light' Was his only thought again. bringing her in to the sitting room, he placed her on the couch.   
  
She watched him go to the table and get his articles to read. She watched him come back and sit on the other end of the couch. She watched him read. She watched him. To Severus it was quite unnerving, but none the less, he let it go. 'If she thinks this to be entertaining, just let her be' Severus decided. He finished up his articles and had moved to a book he was reading on potions, till it was lunch time. Severus wouldn't have even notice that it was lunch time if the headmaster didn't send a letter to him by the floo network.   
  
Severus,  
  
How are you doing? We all missed you and Miss. Granger at breakfast. Please come join us at lunch in a few minuets. It would do both of you good, to socialize as much as you hate it. Please try to be considerate to Miss. Granger while she is in your care. I thank you again for doing this for me.   
  
  
~Albus   
  
  
Setting his books aside, "Miss. Granger, we are requested to attend lunch in the Great Hall." A stare into space, "They seem to not believe that I can take care of you, and want to make sure for themselves." she looked downwards, now knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk all the way up to the Great Hall, nor did she think that Snape would be able to carry her either. She was wrong. He picked her up almost as if it was second nature to him. "Tonight your going to get a good night's rest and then tomorrow we are going to get it so that you can at least walk to the bathroom by yourself." Earlier that day he felt embarrassed when he had to carry her to the bathroom, leaving and come back to take her back to the couch. Coming up the last flight of stairs and going into the Great Hall, they went up to the Head table. Everyone that was staying at the castle was already there. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Victor, and a few others that Hermione didn't know the names of along with Professor Dumbledore. Snape took the seat on the end of the table and placed her right next to him on his left. Everyone was shocked when they saw Severus carrying their favorite student in for lunch.  
  
For lunch it was pancakes. Everyone watched shocked at how well nice Snape was being and to the one whom everyone thought was at the top of his hate of students list, right below her friends of course. Dumbledore watched amusedly while Snape gave him self two pancakes, and then Hermione one. Usually Severus only ate a bare minimal at lunch. He then buttered her's thickly and poured tons of syrup on them, while he ate his with only a bit of syrup. 'Well this will help her put on some weight' he thought. After Lunch was over Snape stood and helped Hermione stand up also then took her up into his arms again. 'I'm really getting too use to this.' He thought. Walking past the Headmaster he turned when he heard his name.  
  
"Could you and Miss. Granger come talk to me in my office right now?" Dumbledore asked. with concern in his eyes.   
  
"Of course Albus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After being seated in the Headmaster's office, Albus began with a smile. "Now how are you two doing?"   
  
"We are doing well." Snape answered.  
  
"That's good. Now Hermione, tell me if there is anything I can do for you, when ever you need it okay?" She looked at him intently. "Tired today? I am a bit also. Is Severus treating you all right?" She looked at Dumbledore directly in the eyes and held her stare for a while. "Do you not feel like talking? Or is he really that mean?"  
  
"Headmaster, if you don't mind me saying so, she doesn't talk at all now. Never the least she does understand what you say and she responded well so no need to worry."   
  
"Indeed, I see that you are taken good care of her. Yes, indeed you are." he mumbled. "Now then the reason I asked you here is to tell you need to go to Diagon Alley soon, too pick up everything you will need for this year. Also if you would like Miss. Granger I can arrange for you to go to Muggle London to get what ever else you will need. As you know after unfortunate events you have again unfortunately lost everything that you own. I'm so sorry my dear. We will try to make this as easy on you as we can." He said with the deepest simplify there was in all the world. "But first you will have to regain your strength. I also expect you at Dinner tonight. Now unless you have any questions, that is all I wanted."   
  
"Just one, who's taking her shopping?"   
  
The twinkle in his eye was back to amusement along with the smile on his face. "Of course you are Severus."   
  
"I don't do shopping."  
  
Hiding his laughter Dumbledore responded, "Of course you do, your always leaving to go and buy stuff."  
  
"I always to go buy potion supplies, and maybe a drink or two. Of course I wouldn't mind at all taken her out drinking..." His sneer back in place   
  
"Well just make sure to have her back her by midnight then." and as an afterthought, " Your doing wonderful at sneering. Maybe you should practice sarcasm a bit more though." One look at Snape's face sent Dumbledore laughing hysterically. "You are always one for a good laugh aren't you?"   
  
"Well good day sir. I'll inform you when she wishes to go shopping." Hermione had been looking in to space for a while not even noticing about their conversation. When Snape picked her up she was very surprised, she threw her arms around his neck and held on tight as if he was going to drop her at any second. Snape chuckled at this and held her tighter.   
  
"Well I see you two are getting along great." His smile still on his face. Deciding to have a bit of fun with the Potion Master's head, "After you two go drinking try not to make it to your own rooms for the night." Seeing that he pushed the buttons he hoped he had.   
  
Severus' face went bright red, which almost never happens, except when the Headmaster decides to have fun, but even then he has trouble doing so. But soon Snape's red embarrassed face turned in to a smirking somewhat red face. "Who says that we need to get drunk first? Maybe a shag before dinner. Sound good, honey?" knowing that she was a hundred miles away from the conversation.  
  
"First off, please don't go around shagging the students. And second, when you go shopping don't for get to get her everything, including clothes, and shoes, and underwear. Help her pick things out you know."   
  
" Nice Try Albus, but underwear doesn't scare me."  
  
"Yes, but have you ever helped pick out girl's underwear for one of your student's in Muggle London?" slight pause "You know that female muggle underwear isn't anything like witch's underwear." Raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe she'll have to try them on and show me them then. And Albus, must you always play your sick little game of trying to embarrass me to no end.?"  
  
"Only when the occasion allows for it. Embarrassment will do you some good you know."  
  
"See you at dinner."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Two weeks had passed by, and Hermione was as well as can be physically. But still emotionally disturbed. She hadn't uttered a word and she still very often stared off in to space. But every day she was becoming more responsive. Severus woke her up at 7.  
  
"Hermione," He'd taken to calling her, her first name to see if he could bug Dumbledore just a little bit by it, but now he just got use to calling her it. Snape was also very kind to her all the time now. "Come on, today we are going shopping." she opened her eyes, and turned over intent on going back to sleep. "You need more than two pair of clothes." One of them wasn't even her's, they were given to her from the hospital wing. Hermione rolled back over, placing her hand on his arm to make sure that she had his attention, shook her head, and rolled back over again. "Not today. We are going to grab a quick bite and then spend the day shopping." She still didn't move. "Fine then" He picked her up yet again. Despite her livid attempts to get back to her bed, he wouldn't let her. As soon as they were in the sitting room he put her down, so that she could walk to breakfast. After breakfast, they walked out side and to Hermione's great surprise there was a car waiting for them. Not just any car either. A nice yellow jeep decked out for off roading and more.   
  
"Did you have a permit?" She nodded excitedly. "Then you get to drive." Handing her the keys. Her face lit up all excited. When Hermione looked back at Severus she saw him smiling at her excitement. "Do you know how to drive a stick?" Again she nodded. As She turned the key, and smiled even more, when she could her the engine roar to life. Jamming on the pedal the flew off, enough to scare Snape. He Quickly strapped on his seat belt. At which it looked as if she was laughing with out sound. Slowing down they left Hogwarts behind. Since there was really no road Hermione decided that the speed limit was as high as she liked, which was 85. Severus, wished that she'd slow down. He didn't really trust these muggle contraption. But seeing how much fun she was having going as fast as she dared and also scaring her teacher senseless, he couldn't help but feel that this was good for her. "Take a left her" he instructed her. "Slowly" He added. Which just made her speed up a bit. but she did eventually slowed down to 70.   
  
"All right see that road up ahead, go on to the road and then follow the speed that it tells you!" A grin firmly in place on her face. When she came to a stop light, she revved the engine till Severus had to have her stop. He really didn't like muggle things. Not that it dampened her spirits any. "First we are going to go to London, and get you, what ever you need. I already have the muggle money with me." Stopping out side of a clothing store, Hermione was led in by Severus.   
  
"Let's see, Dumbledore made me a list of what you'd need."  
  
~ A Muggle Shirt for everyday of the week.   
~ And at the very least 5 pairs of muggle pants.  
~ Make sure to get enough underwear and such to last. (Know you'll like that part)  
~ .....(And so on)  
  
"Let's get you the shirts first. Once there he was surprised at some of the shirts he saw. Amazing, the things that muggles put such worth and time and effort in. Hermione picked out ten shirts. Then she pointed to the dressing room. "I'll wait here" She shook her head. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a chair right out side it and motioned for him to stay in it. He also noticed that she didn't just have shirts with her, many pants, shorts, and a skirt or two. 'didn't take her for a big shopper' he thought to himself, till she came out wearing one of the outfits that she picked out. A very tight pair of pants that, 'What is that, Glitter? Not bad' and a shirt with over sized sleeves and very tight also, just in the *right* places. 'Dang she's so pretty' he thought. "You look marvelous." The next one she tried on was skirt that was *very* short and looked to be the same material as the jeans she tried on before. The shirt to say the less was 'sexy' showing her tummy and was rather low but yet very tight again with no sleeves. 'I can get use to shopping with women' after some very scantily and cute outfits later, they headed off to a different part of that store. Getting shoes, 3 pairs. Who'd have thought I would like the look of platform boots that went up to the knee, on a female.' Snape was having allot of fun none the less. Getting some pajamas, which luckily were not reviling, a pajama bottom of light blue background and white clouds on it and a tank top that said Sweetie on it. "Lets see, at this store I believe that we only have left underwear and such."   
  
Hermione smiled mischievously. He didn't like that look. But luckily again she didn't want to try them on and model them. Snape didn't know what he'd do if she did. But he was shocked at the choices that she picked. "What do you need underwear that has a pocket on it?" Hermione gave he a little I'm going to pretend that I don't know shrug. "Maybe I don't want to know." Other comments like,. "What is with you and sparkles?" and "Isn't that a little too revealing?" and they were off to pay for it all. Next they went and got her a hair brush along with a couple of hair things. Shampoo and Conditioner in the sent of lavender, and many other objects too. But when they got to getting a toothbrush, Hermione took one look at the tooth brushes and tooth paste and cried. Stopping the cart, Snape pulled her close to him. Holding her tight, stroking her hair. "It'll be all right. It'll be all right." He said to her quitely. Many people stared at them as they passed by, including a Seamus Finnigan who stopped and gawked till his dad nudged him to continue on and he moved on but still staring till he could no longer see them.   
  
"Hermione, how about we quickly grab a toothbrush and some toothpaste and we will go some where fun before we go get you school stuff okay?" she sniffed and nodded. Snape intent to just grab some random tooth brush, but Hermione stopped and looked at every one closely. Soon she picked the ones that she liked out. Heading out to the car, Hermione looked up and smiled at Severus. He returned it back.   
  
Placing the items in the back with the other items that they had gotten from the other store they hoped in and drove off; with Seamus' jaw still hanging when he went out to his dad's car, and saw them drive off. 'Must just be a Snape impersonator.'   
  
Once on the street she looked at him for a second then at a stop light she stared at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
She looked around as if lost. "Oh, I'm taking you out to lunch. I saw a place called Wendys that looked good." by her smile he could tell that it must be great. They both got a quarter pounder double stacks with cheese and a med. frosty. Severus who had never had any fast food muggle food before, loved it so much he went back and got another. She looked at him surprised. "I'm taking it back, so that the house elfs can find a way to make something JUST like this!" Hermione could only grin at that.   
  
'Professor Snape wanting to have muggle fast food at Hogwarts. Great.' Hermione   
thought.   
  
Next they went to Diagon Alley where they didn't come across anyone they knew.  
Once returning to Hogwarts and putting away all of the bags. Snape and Hermione went to   
the kitchens to talk to the house elfs about making the food from Wendys. Hermione never   
liked being by herself, so she followed Snape almost everywhere. Snape of course didn't  
mind.  
  
At Dinner that night, Dumbledore inquired about their shopping. "Besides   
wanting to try every thing on at least once. It was all right." Severus said.   
  
"Every thing?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Snape figuring out what he meant, corrected himself, "Every shirt and pair of pants with in the store." with out even the faintest embarrassment of it at all. Which dampened Dumbledore's spirit a little. But at least everyone around him was happy, which made Dumbledore happy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day when Hermione arrived at breakfast with Severus, Minerva spit out her pumpkin juice that she had been drinking. "Miss. Granger!" She exclaimed, Minerva had just gotten back from her trip late the night before. But it wasn't that Hermione was there that surprised her, nor was it that she came in with Severus, no she knew all about the going ons of Hogwarts for the most part after late night tea with Albus. No it has-been what she was wearing that gave her that reaction. A tight leather corset looking top, and a pair of leather looking pants, that looked as if they were painted on her. "What are you wearing?!"   
  
Hermione gave her a hurt look. Walking slowly up to the table, taking the seat the farthest from Minerva at the end of the table. After a quite breakfast, with lots of looks at Hermione's new style of clothes. As Hermione got up to leave Minerva got up as well, "Miss. Granger, I'm sorry but it's just that it shows so much skin." Looking at Minerva as if she was insane. "Well for one I can see your stomach quite well; and also it doesn't even have any sleeves or straps for that matter." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Going up to Severus and making a driving motion and using pleading eyes, he got her hint. "I'll ask Albus. He is the one that owns that jeep you love so much." Minerva heard that and stared at her.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand that girl" she said under her breath, "or Severus as for that matter."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione loved driving. She came alive more when she drove. Today she brought them to a hair parlor. "Oh great I get to sit here and wait for you to go get your hair cut." She smiled, and held out her hand for some money. Grinning in a mad way, she ran in. After a lot of hand motions and writing it down later Hermione came out with her hair straighter than most days, and her hair died deep auburn that looked blackish. The Frizzy ness of her hair was gone and she looked, hot in a very odd way. 'Never seen anyone look like that before' "Hermione, it looks great." She gave him a look he didn't understand, then she held out her hand and motioned that she wanted some more money. Once given to her she motioned for him to stay put in the car. Walking down the street, she came back with four piercings. two on her lopes, one the top of her left ear, and one though her right nostril.   
  
"Hermione Granger! The Headmaster is going to kill me, for letting you do that to yourself!" She just gave him an insane smile. Realizing that something was horribly wrong with her. "We aren't making anymore stops, come on back to Hogwarts." But of course they did stop again at a Wendys. This time they also got some fries with their order. On the way home Hermione got lectured about her rash actions.   
  
Severus was right, while trying to quickly get her down to the dungeon before anyone could see her, so that he could come up with what to see, Minerva saw her. "SEVERUS SNAPE! WHAT DID D YOU DO TO HER!" She yelled  
  
"I did not do anything to her!" truly he didn't.  
  
"THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"  
  
"What does it look like, she got her hair dyed, and also got some piecings. She wanted a tattoo also, but she couldn't come up with what to have it be." He added the last part sarcastically.   
  
"How could you let her?" Minerva's tone of voice upset Hermione.  
  
"I stayed in the car as she went in the parlor by herself. She decided to do this."   
  
"And the piercings?" Minerva inquired  
  
"She wanted to go to some shop I hadn't seen before and when she came back out she had a 4 new piecings."  
  
"4! There Are More than her nose!!!!"  
  
"Her ears and the top of her ear."  
  
"How can you be so irresponsible to not watch her more closely. and to Act as if it's every day that our students go out and create a new image of themselves. What morals does this..............." and on and on, until Hermione couldn't stand it any more, she ran as fast as she could to her room.   
  
"Hermione!" Severus yelled after her.  
  
"WHAT, Now your on first name basis with her are you?"  
  
"Oh Shut up you old bat. You just scared away your own student, because of the color of her hair and a couple new holes she has." He ran after Hermione.   
  
Snape found Hermione crying into her pillow. He sat next to the bed, and rubbed her back slowly. "It's okay, she was just shocked that's all. You've picked a new style and she doesn't understand it. It is all right." She stopped crying and turned to him. She grabbed a pen and pad of paper which she had on her bed side table. She wrote down some of her thoughts, that helped explain what she was going though for him, so he would understand what it wasn't going to be okay.  
  
*My parents were very conservative, and by that they wouldn't let me buy what I secretly wanted, nor did they let me do things I wanted. Since they are not here, I can do what I want now. But by being able to do what I wanted proved to me that I'm all alone and they won't just appear out of nowhere and tell me I can't do it.* she wrote while crying again.   
  
"So you miss your parents and this is your way of proving to your self that they are gone for good?" A nod "Did you also do it to show how much everything has changed?" Snape took a whiled guess off of what she somewhat wrote. She nodded again and threw her arms around him holding him tightly.   
  
That night instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner Hermione decided to show Snape a different Muggle restaurant. This time it was Red Robin. He loved it there. So did Hermione cause they thought that she was over 21, or at least they didn't card her when after dinner they went to the bar part of it.   
  
"What do you want?" Asked the bartender. Hermione pointed at a man down at the end of the bar counter.   
  
"I believe we will have what ever he's having." Snape answered.   
  
"Okay." The bartender got them their shots. "Do you at least know what your drinking?"  
  
"Nope. Does it matter?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well only asking cause it's Vodka. It's all ways good to know when your drinking that." He said with a smile, while looking down Hermione's shirt.   
  
"In that case," Snape said, "We would like three more shots each.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Many drinks later, after the bartender refused to serve them any more they were back outside to the car. Hermione at the very least knew not to drink and drive, refused to even get in the car.  
  
"What, what's wrong? Why won't you get in? You want to drive it don't you?" Severus slurred slightly.  
  
She shook her head. She made her hand into a phone signal holding it up to her ear. Severus, never using a phone before, didn't understand. So Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him to walk with her. Hoping to find anyone they knew. Hermione was scared of how loose she felt. She didn't like being scared. As she stumbled around.  
  
"How many times have you gone drinking?" He asked her  
  
Holding a big fat old zero up. he stopped. "Oh great now I'll be in trouble! I got Hermione Granger, Hogwarts top student drunk for the first time ever! Minerva won't be happy at that."   
  
Coming to an intersection Severus had to grab Hermione around her waist to keep her from running off into the road. After a while of walking, Hermione saw Harry, driving by in an old crappy car. She pointed him out to Severus, who yelled to Harry.  
  
Stopping the car he was surprised when two people crawled in the back of it. "What the ...." Harry Started but stopped when he recognize who it was. "What are you doing?!?" Harry asked very worried. They seemed to hit the very drunk stage now when the alcohol is really working it.   
  
"Oh Pootter!" Severus said. "Jusst Drive!" They were sprawled out on the seats.   
  
"What have you two been doing?" He had been in contact with Hermione and knew what had been up with her and everything else.   
  
"We went out to dinner so we didn't get yelled at by Headmaster." Snape said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Okay and why would the Headmaster yell at you?"   
  
"She dyed her hair dark, and got pierced." Snape was getting drowsy. While Hermione, was still in her deeply drunken state. "Can we use your owl Mr. Pootter."  
  
"I guess so." He was driving home from some errands he had to do for the Dursleys.   
  
The back seat was really quite when Harry got to some stop lights. He turned to see if they past out yet, to see them snogging. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled at her, just as she was passing out. "How much did you give her to drink?!" He now yelled at Severus.   
  
"Um..." 'Crap how much did she have?' "Only 4 glasses of Vodka" He lied knowing that they each had more than that, just not knowing how much more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, I wrote that really late at night all night long, while drinking a virgin Margarita. I might redo this story but under a diff title and keep both going. cause I meant to make it different. But I dunno. If you like it, tell me cause I had fun writing it. 


	3. Miki Power!

A/N: I know that it's been longer than I have been taking to update. I was going to post this about a week ago but since my story was deleted...um..yeah, So here it is in all it's glory. Sorry if there are alot of mispellings and so on (I really suck at that kind of stuff) R&R but most of all Enjoy.  
  
  
  
In the morning .....  
  
Snape opened his eyes, and was very confused. Where was he? What was going on? Soon to realize that he was in a back seat of a car, which only further confused him. A movement next to him woke him up more, he found he had a killer headache. Turning his head ever so slowly to keep the pain down as much as he could, he saw he was tangled up with Hermione. Hermione's eyes shot wide open but soon squinted to keep the seemingly blinding light out. Neither of them moving for fear of pain, until Hermione shot right up and opened the car door. She ran out of the car with a confused Snape watching her. She threw up everything she could in the bushes which unfortunately housed a cat that was not pleased in the least about the predicament who went running down the street. Once Hermione was done tossing her cookies, she lay down on the grass as if willing the near by birds to eat her alive.   
  
Severus who was a bit more use to getting wasted got out of the car as dignified as he could, and went to her. Neither remembered much of last night. They both remember walking around town looking for someone they knew and vaguely remebered they had found Harry but nothing after that, as if in a dream but after that was blank. kneeling down by her he stroked her back gently, "Come on Hermione, you'll feel better once we get you back to Hogwarts." She stared up at him. "Are you going to get up?" He asked almost at a beg not really wanting to carry her, but none the less he ended up carrying her anyway. Hermione pointed to the house. "What you want to say goodbye to Harry?" Nodding Snape took her to the door and not sure of what else to do he rang the doorbell, hoping it wasn't too early.   
  
Hearing a loud pounding coming from with in the house which sounded as if a Walrus was falling down the stairs. A gigantic boy opened the door. "Who are you?" Asked the boy boldly.   
  
"I'm one of Mr. Potter's professors boy, so if you would show us the way to Mr. Potter, you might come off this alive." Glaring at him with full venom. With one very shaky hand Dudley pointed his finger up the stairs. Snape pushed past him with a growl, which seemed to be the cause for the mysterious wetness of Dudley's pants. Closing upon Harry's room, Snape stopped and knocked. Receiving no answers he knocked a bit louder trying not to hurt his head by the sound of it. satisfied to hear a muffled mumbling noise from the other side of the door. Soon the door opened.  
  
"Mr. Potter I would like to inform you of our leave and thank you for .....attaining us. Good day Mr. Potter." No emotions but pain at the hangover. Hermione had fallen back to a very uneasy sleep in his arms.   
  
Turning to go, Harry did something he never thought he'd ever do nor want to do, "Won't you both stay for breakfast?" The shock must have shown through on to Snape's face. "Or I mean well at least let me get you something for your hang overs?"   
  
Quickly masking his emotions to the best of his ability, "Yes that would do us well. Right Hermione?" He nudged her to wake again. Walking back downstairs, they saw Dudley still at the door with it wide open. Harry laughed a bit which brought Dudley out of his trance enough to turn around and soil himself again at the sight of Snape. Not being able to stand it, Severus quitely said, "Boo."   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Dudley as he ran for his room.   
  
Harry was on the floor in seconds laughing his brains out. "That was great! Never seen him so scared before!"  
  
"I bet you've never seen him move that fast before either?"   
  
Harry shook his head and showed them to the kitchen, "Your lucky that my Aunt and Uncle have left early this morning for a short vacation, or Uncle Vernon would be down here in a second flat claiming that he could kill you or something to that extent for 'threatening' his family. Now what would you like?"  
  
Severus took all this in not really caring the least. He set Hermione down in a chair and took the one next to her. Her head was on the table with her arms trying to keep the light out. Deciding that he might as well be polite to Harry since he picked them up last night before they got in any trouble he tried to talk with him. "Anything to get rid of this darned headache!"  
  
"Oh stay right there we have some IBuprofen, I'll get you some." Coming back with a bottle full of little pills that amused Severus to an extent about Muggle's and all of their ways to get around with out magic. "Just take two with a glass of water and in a half hour you should feel better."   
  
"Why does it take so long?!" Shocked that he had to wait any amount of time to get rid of this horrid feeling with in his head.  
  
"Because it has to go in to the blood stream or something like that. All you have to do is swallow it and it somehow gets there."  
  
"Oh" was all he could think to say. After taking some himself, and giving Hermione some (She tried to steal the bottle from him and take the whole thing but he wouldn't let her) They each had a piece of toast before heading back to Hogwarts. Harry gave them a ride to the place he found them and from there they found the jeep, which Hermione drove back happy that the meds were working and that she got to drive again. Having her drive again made Severus feel slightly ill.   
  
Once back they crept back into the dungeons with out being noticed. After taking showers and getting dressed in different clothes. For Snape he wore his usual black polyester pants, with a tight midnight black clean cut shirt, and a bellowing black robe over it; while Hermione felt like contrasting him with a bright orange revealing tube top that had a blue 00 on it, with matching orange athletic looking 100% cotton oversized pants and her lovely platform tennies. Eating lunch in their quarters and spending the rest of the time reading. An hour before dinner Severus threw a note in the fire to send it to Albus saying that they got back safe and sound and would see him at dinner.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you don't want to hear this but could you please change in to something that doesn't show you off so much?" She gave him a look, "Don't forget that Albus hasn't seen your new hair or piercings, so till we find out of his approval or disapproval it would be safer to wear something that won't... stand out so much." Pouting she stood up and went to her room to change. Coming out in a long dress that he didn't remember ever seeing before in his life. It was black, so black that it was almost mimicking him. The dress had sleeves that went to the elbows but from there looked as if cut so they would fall off of her arms. The hem of the dress was cut just before the knee in little waves. With her new hair color and look she looked 'breathtaking' as Severus thought.   
  
"That's much better. Now come along we don't want to be late do we?" She nodded, and went quickly to a piece of paper writing that she wanted to be modestly late, which earned a laugh out of Severus which surprised her a little.   
  
After waiting to be 5 mins late they walked in as if they ruled the world. half the staff gasped they still haven't seen her hair and piercings and they didn't really believe Minerva about it. I mean come on it's our darling Hermione after all. Still acting superior Hermione held her head high and sat at the end of the table with Snape next to her. She didn't eat anything even with Snape trying to force her with out anyone noticing. The Headmaster looked at Snape clearly stating that he thought the new look was over done and time to get back to reality. Hermione saw the look and just stared at her empty plate with a single tear running down her face and splashing against her plate.  
  
  
********************  
"What's wrong?" Snape asked Hermione as soon as they got to his sitting room after dinner. He was worried, during dinner she seemed more withdrawn than usual.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you Thank you! Okay I almost have finished typing chapter 4 up, but it might take me a bit to edit it. If anyone has any ideas or anything, please tell me, I'll *try* to put some in. Luv ya tons! 


	4. Big Orange Cup!

A/N: Again sorry about errors made.  
  
  
********************  
"What's wrong?" Snape asked Hermione as soon as they got to his sitting room after dinner. He was worried, during dinner she seemed more withdrawn than usual and it didn't go away afterwards either.   
  
Hermione went to a table and picked up some parchment that was left there and went to the desk to get a quill. Writing, "I didn't want to upset anyone, I'm sorry that I have. If it would be easier I'll just go on my way. I'm fine." Then handing the parchment to Snape. As he read his expression changed.  
  
"Where did you get the idea that you were upsetting anyone?" a little bit of hurt in his voice. Hermione took the parchment back and wrote Dumbledore's name.   
  
"No child you haven't upsetted him, he just doesn't want you to do anything you'll regret. This has been a big change for you, and it'll take time for every one to adjust to it." Seeing that he had said the right thing, for a very slight smile was upon her lips. "Now why don't you go to bed, I bet you could use a good night's rest after yesterday's and today's events." After she had left to go to bed he sat down to read a book, but he didn't seem to interested in it. His eyes were out of focus as he thought about what had happened lately. Hermione has changed allot with in the last 48 hours. She's died her hair, pieced her self, gotten drunk for the first time, and felt the results of it the next morning. Her attitude had also changed. Hermione was more timid and meek. But she still showed that she could do anything she wanted to, when ever she wanted to. She also wasn't a know-it-all anymore, by not talking, but now she seemed to posses a real understand of what people around her were feeling. Severus liked the changes, they were not as big as every one made them seem, but they were just enough to realize what a friend she can be.   
  
Interrupting his pondering was a note coming from the fire place telling him to go talk to the Headmaster in his office.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, allot shorter than I would have liked also, but frankly I need ideas. So please do tell me if you like this story or if I should abandon it or whatnot. Thankz for reading.   
  
-Sugar 


	5. Is That What You Wanted?

A/N: I don't care if it makes sense I just want to get it out there, I'm thinking of editing all of the chapters soon, but no changes except wording and SPELLING! will be changed. Now Please R&R, Cause it makes me feel really good when ppl like this. I know this is a dumb chapter but, it gets it going so that I can do other stuff in the next.  
  
Thankz to my loyal fans lol:  
-RoseAngel : I'm not leaving you hanging, I'm going to keep with it.  
-Saavik: I do too, but it'd prob look really bad on me!  
-Hollie: Don't worry all is well  
-Barbi Bee: If I could write quidditch then maybe Thankz for the idea though  
-jamie: Just a big old Thankz for you!  
-Pallidia: Trauma, and What is a Beta reader, I kind of know what it is, but not  
-Dark-past: knowticed that you didn't put boring on your list, well now it can be  
-sarah: Thankz   
-harrypotter-chik: Again THANK YOU!  
-Faith McKay: Thankz Babe, Dudley was fun to write about. Thankz for reviewing two times! Your the Winner of the week! SCORE! Thankz alot!!!!   
-Serenade: I know I write very.......well odd, but that's just me!  
-Kylee : Why Thank you very much!  
-Amanda Snape: Your wish is my command  
-jencdancer: I'm not sure what but knowing her she'll get into a whole lot more!  
-Silver*Chime: Thank you SOO Much I remeber your SN from before it was deleted! I think I'm also reading one of your fics! "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?" I think EVERYONE should go read it! Oh crap I didn't review it yet! Next Chapter I will, promise!   
  
Okay now I would like 21 reviews for this! Thank you all again! Luv Ya!  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Once in the Headmasters Office, Severus took a seat staring intently at Dumbledore. "You called me sir?"   
  
"Yes I did." Albus seemed not to be happy like he always was, but instead disappointed a bit.  
  
"And the reason would be?"   
  
"I just want to know how Miss. Granger is doing."   
  
Settling back into his chair Severus now knew perfectly well what this meeting was about. "She is getting back to being normal more and more every day."   
  
"That is good, what else?"   
  
"She is responsive to the point of every normal person, but she still hasn't said a word."   
  
"That is all good also, but what about these new, um... changes that she has taken to?" Staring intently at Snape, showing that this was the real reason for him to be called up here.  
  
"From what I know this is her way of healing," as an afterthought, "And it doesn't help when anyone seems upset with her even in the least possible way." Hoping that he'd get his hint.  
  
Which he didn't. "What do you mean by that?" Truly confused  
  
"Well for one she didn't like the look that you gave us when we came to dinner."  
  
"Well I hadn't seen you with in twenty four hours and you come back after spending the night together somewhere with her having so many changes."  
  
"Yes I think everyone in the world now understands and knows very well that Hermione has changed her looks, must we go over this any more! It's been beaten to the ground and back again!" Getting angry that no one could look deeper than at what she'd done. "She did it with out me knowing, and she likes it! If she didn't she could change it all back rather easily"  
  
"Hold your Temper Severus. Now tell me, where you two were last night for I know for sure that you weren't here, and that my car didn't return back here till this morning. Which afterwards you hid till dinner time." Dumbledore said very calmly.  
  
"We went to see Mr. Potter at her request. We ended staying the night there."   
  
"You should have informed me of this sooner. Now try to not give an old man a heart attack, and appear for the rest of the week with out any major changes and we will all be all right." His twinkle strengthening in his eyes now, "I must say that she's turning you soft, now really what will the students think when they come back and see you being all mushy."   
  
"Hardly." Sneer in place, "If I may now, I would prefer to go back to my rooms than sit here to let you have your little harassing game continues any longer. Good day sir." Leaving before Dumbledore could say anything.   
  
***************************************  
  
The next day....  
  
After a very uneventful breakfast, Severus brought Hermione up to the Library thinking that she might like to get a book or two. 'Or knowing her, forty.' Severus thought to himself. "Go get some books you want, take as long as you'd like." Expecting her to run up to the nearest book self and taking as many as she could in her arms with out dropping all of them, he was rather stunned when she just glanced around bored and turned ready to leave. And leave they did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My thoughts are slow but still coming, I hope to start posting longer ones again, but I doubt I'll ever have one as long as Chapter 2 up again, Also since school is starting that could mean one of two things, 1) I am swamped with work and can't post nor write as much , or 2) and most likely, I daydream about this fic through out all of my classes all day and then get home, skip my homework and get working on this fic for all of you out there that are taking time out of their busy life to sit down and read my rambling, Oh and do all my homework at midnight or the next day. LOL so Plz. Depending on how many reviews I get, depends how hard I'll work to keep posting once school starts, (next week). LUV Ya all!   
  
*Suger* 


	6. Double Yoked Egg

A/N: SUPER DE DUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Only 250 words. Sorry Ya'll but I don't have much time, and I'm already skipping my homework with only being in school 5 days. I know REALLY sad. But Hey I'm an athlete; I can get away with that right??? Naw I guess not, Well I'm off to do my homework! (Really funny thing is, I write the chapter, then the bottom A/N, then the Top, so um… read them in that order? OH MY! LOL) NIGHT!   
Thankz to:  
Angelgirl89uk ~ Here's the next chapter for ya!  
Faith McKay ~ Thankz for the e-mail, I love that story!  
chicadiablo ~ Yep, my chapters are titled after diff things my friends say, or just something around me. Like the Big Orange Cup, is after just that, a big orange cup I bought in Canada, that I really really like!  
Hollie ~ Yep still here! And keeping it coming  
snapefan51 ~ When I first read your review, I was like, WHAT ELSE CAN SHE DO??? Well, as short as this chapter, I have something else she can do. Thankz for your help (My brain started working)   
Jen ~ Oh yes she does have her way with Snape, lol   
DarkFire ~ I really thought that the last chapter was really dumb, but ya made me think otherwise (well a bit) and a big old thank you to you too!  
HernioneILA ~ Wasn't really ASAP, but it was ASAIGATI unfortunently, (As Soon As I Got Around To It).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes! Proud to present  
  
CHAPTER 6!!!  
  
  
With only two weeks left before the first day of school, Severus had to get ready for the year to come with 'those dimwitted' students. So he usually was in his office everyday making sure to get as much done as he could, and having Hermione to help; which he appreciated a lot. In the Middle of one of the nights, Severus was asleep peacefully, which is rare, in his bed. Hermione crept in and shook him awake slowly. Groggily he opened his eyes just enough to see that it was Hermione standing over him. "What's wrong Hermione?" She shook her head with tears crawling down her cheeks. "Come here." Snape sat up and took her into his arms, holding her tight. "It's alright, it's all alright." He whispered to her over and over again. Soon she had fallen asleep and he too tired to carry her back to her bed, so he laid her down in his. As he stared to loosen his grip on her to let go, she pulled him tighter to her. Shrugging, he got into bed and held her tight, awake for many hours, wondering what was wrong with her, that she felt that she needed him so badly. Many thoughts such as 'Mean, Nasty Potions Master, is probably how she still thinks of me as.' and many others not as nice to himself floated across his brain. His last conciseness thought was of how nice this felt and 'I could get use to this.'  
  
  
A/N: I know SUPER Short, but I felt as if I owed ya to get SOMETHING up and I having a harder time to think of stuff. (School confuses me!) I'll prob have a good deal longer chapter next time. But this is all my brain is letting me get to. I am starting to make a plot up in my head, LOL, I'm good at winging it. But the more reviews I get the more I feel like I need to get more out to you! THANKZ AGAIN! 


	7. Hip Hop A Bugger and a What?

A/N: Best thing in the world! NO school on a Wed.! I didn't think I'd like it all that much and would have preferred a 4 day weekend but no I love no schools on Wed. Now only if it was like this EVERY week! Oh well I can Dream. Okay I REALLY REALLY REALLY want some reviews, cause well I feel really good about getting it out and all but I dunno cause it sounds like an after school special to me and when I read any random review it gives me lots of ideas! Thankz!  
  
Faith McKay: My most loyal reviewer! I thank you a thousand times over! And here for your viewing   
pleasure is the next part of "What's for Dinner?"  
  
Annabel: I love going that fast, in m/h it's one of my little joys.  
Kylee: Hey Yeah School sucks! Oh well I'm learning things that are good for me! But I hope you still   
like it after what I've done now. (Well I haven't really done anything yet but I will and you'll prob like it). Thankz  
Snapefan51: Thankz for another review! This chapter will answer your question, of what's   
happening next!  
Hollie: Ya know what? I use to hate them! But after one good story of H/S, I was hooked and I   
pretty much only read them now, so I hope this story will make you a big fan of them! Lol I can dream.  
  
A Big Thank you To all of you Which Reviewed, and to who ever has read this.  
Now I'm proud to present Chapter 7!  
  
  
  
centerHip Hop A Bugger and a What?/center  
  
The morning came, and the morning went, they both slept peacefully. By lunch time Dumbledore had sent two notes requiring what they were up to. After Lunch he came down to find them. Entering the sitting room and not finding them, but his notes on the floor in front of the fireplace, some what bothered him. Next he moved to Hermione's room, which also had no one in it. Then he went to Severus' room. What he discovered there did not please him in the least. "SEVERUS SNAPE! GET THAT LAZY ARSE OUT OF THAT BED AND AWAY FROM MISS. GRANGER THIS INSTANT!!!" That did the job, for Snape and Hermione both bolted awake and Snape, from the bed as told to. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"   
  
'Crap' "Headmaster, it is not what it looks like!" 'Great that's what guilty people always say!'   
  
"Then tell me how finding you two sleeping oh so peacefully not in the least in the same bed, but wrapped around each other in an unlikely manner, can not be what it looks like?"   
  
"Can we maybe talk in the sitting room? Hermione you may go back to sleep if you want." Turning and walking out of the room with out waiting to see if the Headmaster was following him. "Have a seat sir." He sat while Severus paced. "I didn't, we didn't do anything wrong. She came to me distressed and fretful and I"   
  
"You took advantage of it? You are One sick Man, she's been traumatized and now you are"  
  
Now cutting the Headmaster off, "I told her everything was going to be alright, I held her while she cried and when she was thought to be asleep I put her in my bed to sleep, while I was going to go sleep on the couch. She didn't want to be left, she is scared and confused, and with the way the staff has been acting it isn't helping anything. She'll talk as soon as she's sorted everything out in her mind. She just needs to be reassured and have a friend with in these walls and you by the ever so nice manner you seem to have when she is around is doing worse that you would think. She respects you an awful lot and by showing distaste and that what she's doing is letting you down makes her worse than she's been in a long while. I know I'm being curt with you but I think you need a reality check for once in your life."  
  
Albus sat in his chair, with his mouth opened in a small "o" shape. A few minute later which felt like hours of uncomfortable silence, "Forgive me, but you must see how it looks. Especially since you never seem to take to anyone even in a conversion, much less a student here and I must ask you not to do such things as sleep in the same bed. I am still very upset with you, but I would like our Hermione back. She's in more danger than she thinks."   
  
"I know, I know it all, I've heard."  
  
"No I've heard some things from some of the more active spies. Things you couldn't know of."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Voldermort didn't care about her parents he wanted her."  
  
"I know of that, it was obvious in the most."  
  
"He didn't want to kill her; he wanted to use her as his own." Snape's mind was racing, while his body sat in silent shock. "He's heard of her involvement with Harry, and of her brains, and of her raising bravery. She is what he's been looking for a long time, with her on his side; he could easily take over our whole world."  
  
"How can that be? She's but a girl."  
  
"You under estimate the power of her then. She is a gem we can not afford to lose. He also knows that if she is on our side we will have the chance to prevail over his evil."  
"But …. It's just Hermione! She hasn't shown as much power as she must have to be the one to tip the scales, sure she's smart and all, but that won't win the war alone."  
  
"Oh yes it will, that and if she were talking you'd know how powerful she is destined to be."  
  
"Do you know how much danger she's in, if you are correct?"  
  
"Do you know how much rests on her shoulders if I am?" 


	8. Orange Butterflies

A/N: Again these chapters are going to be shorter cause I don't have time to make them any longer, but I'd love to hear your responses about this chapter. I'm trying to make each one fully packed! Hope I can! Oh I have to tell ya all to read this one story that I found, it isn't H/S but I thought it was really good, and under reviewed. "The Begining of the End: Vita Intereo." By Saavik. It's an SS/OC, DM/GW, and AD/MM and at chapter 8 as of right now! Okay now on to my thankz!  
  
Tracy: Don't worry; she'll prob get some help along the way! snapefan51: Maybe someday she'll talk again; I dunno it's kind of challenging to write with only really two main characters when one doesn't talk! Hehehee Trippinwithcats: I love your SN, and thank you! Faith McKay: Hey! Sup! Don't ya just LOVE it when you find a really funny part of a story and can't stop laughing! I sure do! But the hard part is when writing not to take other ppls' ideas! Oh well THANKS AGAIN!!! Kylee: How Sweet! Thank you! ilovespike-02: I thank you for your review; I loved it when I read it I was like Score! I think that Hermione's brains better be used sometime else it's all a waste to have her be sooooo smart if she is just going to sit around and wait for her friend to defeat the evils of this world by himself!  
  
NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER 8!!! Orange Butterflies!  
  
Severus woke Hermione up in time for dinner. She got up rather reluctantly and got dressed wearing small black cotton shorts that really only seemed to cover her butt, and a light pink tank top, with her hair up in a messy bun. When they arrived in the Great Hall, again the staff all looked up but looked down again with their voices lowered. Severus suspected that Dumbledore had talked to them after his little outburst at him. They ate quietly and with out any disturbances. No one talked to them at all for once, which made Severus happy and Hermione a bit confused but okay with it all the same. When in the sitting room Snape was reading his book and Hermione was staring off into space. Severus turned the page and looked up and did a double take, Hermione had silent tears coming down her cheeks. "Hermione, what is the matter?"  
  
She grabbed a piece of paper, 'Last night'  
  
"What happened?" He cursed himself for forgetting to ask her about this sooner  
  
She was sent in to a bit of writing that took her a min or two. 'I had a nightmare; I was in total darkness no one was around. It was very cold and drafty. I didn't know why I was scared but I was terrified and I ran and ran, and soon I found why I was scared. When I turned around I saw the Professors of Hogwarts chasing me yelling at me and they morphed in to a great black beast that was hard to see through the darkness, but I knew it was there. And then I ran right in to Lord Voldemort, at first I was scared, but then he stepped in front of me and killed the beast and I woke up.'  
  
After reading it he was shocked. "Hermione, I think we need to go talk to Dumbledore." That was clearly what she didn't want, for she shook her head violently. "He needs to hear of this I don't think that.." She got up and ran to her room before he could stop her and slammed her door shut. "Hermione, he has to know of this!" He yelled to her. Next Severus heard what he could only guess was a shoe, hitting the door. "Fine then be that way, but I'm going to go talk to him." After not getting a response he left her to go talk to Albus.  
  
A/N: I really want to get to 45 reviews before the next chapter! PLZ PLZ PLZ! Help me with my cause! It makes me sooo happy when I get reviews! And my brain works better also! Thankz for reading and I hoped ya enjoyed! 


	9. i believe you

**SUPER SHORT!**

A/N: I'm sorry it took me soo long, darn school! Oh and Soccer! THAT takes up a lot of my time! And when Gymnastics starts that will be a whole another story LOL. Yes this one is super short, but that's cause I felt I owed it to ya'll to write SOMETHING! for ya. 

 Slytherin Girl: I know it's short, I try at least. But If I didn't get these out in short little chapters, they'd never get out. THANKZ!     

 Anakana: Why Thank you!!! I really love being told how much ppl like my story!

 Kylee: I blush at your niceness! Oh and I beam a thank you at ya too!

 snapefan51: I am really grateful at your comments, and this chapter tells ya about the foreshowing part of the dream or crap like 

that I think?! Ya get a big old THANKZ too!

Tracy: THANK YOU! SCORE! SHE LIKED MY CHAPTER! PARTY!  (Sorry I'm not very creative today, but I am hyperish Oh and I AM 

Really excited that ya liked my story.) Oh and Thank you for So many reviews, it still made my day just having a lot even if they were by accident!

Faith McKay: I just love reading what you have to say, I always know even if my chapter sucks I might be able to get one review~!  

T H A N K  Y O U  S O  M U C H !

Histastrea: Here Ya go! Another Chapter Just for you! Thankz

SilverWolf: Guess what! Ya earned ya self a Thankz! Too They are hard to earn, but great to have!

Cadence: Ya annoyed me. But thankz for the review, it worked, I wasn't going to type a chapter yet, but then I was just like I HAVE 

to tell this person that I have a life that is demanding me to stay around and not get to typing yet, so it's really this review 

that got me going. But then again FYI I said I would LIKE 45 reviews, never said I'd get a chapter up if I did get them! But 

thankz too!

i believe you

in honor of my friend that moved away!

After Snape talked to Dumbledore, he went to his office to try to think. He knew that he should have probably gone to check on Hermione, but he was unsettled at the moment, and would probably make matters worse than they already were. He knew that Voldemort would take some interest in Hermione, even though she was a muggleborn; she was too smart to have left alone. Severus knew that she would either be killed or captured, but he never knew at this age, he'd start to try to recruit her! She was younger than most he took in, and she was also unwilling to go to him. Sure Snape disagreed with Albus when he said he was sure that Voldemort wanted Hermione for his own use. Now they would have to watch her even more closely. Letting out a string of curse words that would shame his mother in to abandoning him, he got up and went to check on her. Walking slowly to his rooms, not really wanted to get there to see the person whom he had grown to admire and soon to have her life filled with dread should she find out. Coming to her still closed door he knocked lightly and waited. Trying knocking again didn't seem to work either. "I'm coming in." He announced. Slowly opening the door, expecting her to be asleep, but shocked when the only thing on her bed was a small piece of paper. Picking it up and reading what was written on it, he dropped it in shock, picking it back up and running out of the room to find Dumbledore. 'Why did this have to happen?!' He thought. Running up the stairs as fast as he could and yelling at the gargoyle from down the hall he sprinted in to the Headmaster's office to find him there drinking some tea while looking at some papers on his desk.

            "What is it, Severus?" Setting his cup back on its plate, while standing up.

            "This was left on Hermione's bed." Handing him the note.

A/N: I decided to put something mean in, and not tell ya what the note says, heheehe. Try to guess all ya want, I'll be victorious in the end! BWAHAHAHA Well I know what I am going to write for the note, but I wonder if anyone can guess it! Till next time!


	10. Purple Monkeys Will Attack!

A/N: Whoops long wait, sorry! Thankz for the reviews, I'll say thankz to everyone in the next chapter, I just want to get this one up. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Severus,  
  
First off thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Also for taking me in to your life and letting me find my new life, my own way, and of course for sticking up through it all. So thank you once again. Now I must tell you that even with your kindness and friendship I still can not remain here. I have left to where I do not know, but I will keep safe so you have better not worry, I will be fine. I did not leave because of you or any one person at all I have left for this just doesn't fit for me and more and I have my doubts that even during term it could ever be the same for me ever again. Please don't be so hard on Harry and Ron. Do not forget Harry saved our drunken butts when we needed someone, and Ron is my friend. I won't forget Wendy's nor the Jeep though I wish I could have that car forever it mustn't be. It is just time for me to go my own way so I do not cause you any more problems and disruptions within the castle. Please tell the staff, especially McGonagall that I have left on my own accordance and that you were not the least bit rude the whole time and if they do no believe you they can read if for themselves. Yet once again I thank you, for you will always be with me in my heart.  
  
Sincerely, Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
A/N: Review PLZ! 


	11. My Penguin Ate That One!

A/N: SCORE I FOUND SOME TIME! I'm in a great mood; my soccer team has not been defeated yet in the league! We lost only one game which was a non league game and in league we've had only one close one which was a tie! We've played12 games all together! Okay now I owe my reviewers thank yous!  
  
Ginny Riddle: Okay, first off, Thank you about how ya like how I am doing the story. But don't worry there Is more to come about Hermione's *odd* behavior and she isn't as changed as you think. Some traumatic events can shatter your whole way of life; no matter how small it seems to others, it could be because of how you are brought up and where your morals lie. I am not meaning to offend you if I am, but I also know that some things just go too far and push some ppl just a pinch too far and after that it's hard to redeem your self from what ever pit of uncertainty you have placed your self in or what ever you have done to see light again. I just feel really strongly about how ppl's minds are very fragile things and when something unexpected happens which is life altering, you tend to change your life a lot more than it would have been before, kind of like starting over to just think of it as a new life, with out any interference of the past. But most will eventually come back to realize what a silly way they have been acting. Wow I do feel strongly about it! I just started typing and this came out! As you can tell I am not trying to offend anyone, nor go against what others think, just stating my view point which I use to make this story. Thankz for the review.  
  
Hollie: I am honored that you continue to read my story. I use to HATE H/S pairings, and I forget what I read.Oh yeah! It was, I think, Pawn to Queen. I read it at some other website where it is at the 30 something chapter. After reading that I don't know but I started reading more and more H/S stuff, also thinking it not very likely. But now I love that pair! I am reading about .hmm. about 25 stories with it. So I hope I at least make you not shun the pair all together! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Your review was one that brightened my day! It really meant a lot to me.  
  
Mylaea: LOL Thankz! Your review really made me happy, I was like Yes, time to think of the next chapter! Oh and don't forget it's What's for Dinner? LOL I was hungry when I titled it, I couldn't wait for dinner to start.  
  
Faith McKay: It's odd to write thank yous to ya twice in the same day! (I wrote the chapter 9 ones right before this!) LOL So THANKZ!  
  
snapefan51: She knows that he'll come looking, I mean who would just let someone run off! She might not think that he *wants* to come find her but more likely thinks that he feels as if he has to. Thankz!  
  
Kylee: LOL They'll get together ...soon. Thankz!  
  
Willica: I hate writing about Voldie but I felt as if he just HAD to be in this story! I hope if he shows up he'll live up to his scary rep. Thankz!  
  
Dawn: Dum dumm du dumm! I have MORE! Lol wow I need sleep now! I've been writing these thank yous for like an hour now, well with a l o n g break but still I'm tired! THANK YOU!  
  
WiCkEd-WiLLoW: Thank you, I always like hearing what ppl think of my story, cause I dunno if it's just me but I kind of feel dumb like my work sucks, but I think it's just kind of a 'it's your own work' thing so it'll never be good enough for ya, or something like that. I dunno. But THANKZ!  
  
  
  
~Chapter 11~ My Penguin Ate That One  
  
Reading it over again and again Dumbledore was floored and couldn't think much less respond to the pacing Severus. Finding his tongue after a long pause he spoke, "Why?" That was all.  
  
Outraged Severus forcefully spoke to him, "Can't you see that she didn't feel as if she belongs here any more. That she is not wanted, and is just a bother to us all that we feel it is our duty to watch her. Hermione is held against cause of her new looks, and the staff shows that quite well."  
  
"But I have not heard of one thing mean towards her."  
  
"You are missing the point! The point is that she is gone, has left us, ran away all because no one can commit to change around here, and that is saying something when it is coming out of my mouth! Now I am here not to talk about why she has gone, but to ask for you to help me find her!"  
  
Coming out of his little dumb funk he was in, Albus got up and paced behind his chair. "I think that of course we need to owl Harry and Ron. I will get my contacts out to look for her. She is in very grave danger."  
  
"I know that now if you don't mind, I for one am going to get out there and find her!"  
  
"Where will you go?" But he was gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hermione mean while had taken the smart approach as to not be found. She went out one of the side doors she had found a while back. She headed straight to the forest. Repositioning the bag that she had on her back, full of clothes and food, she ran deep into the forest. Turning here and there and after a half an hour of running on the paths, Hermione slowed to a brisk walk off of the trail. Getting darker and darker, which was saying something when it is already dark in the middle of the forest; she began to look for a place to spend the night. She knew that she had to be smart about it else she could be eaten by some random creature that lurks out there, just waiting for something to eat.  
  
~~~~  
  
Severus was in a rut of where to go look. He first checked to see that the Jeep was there as she had said. He apparated to where her house had been and started his search there. There was still the shambles of her once beautiful house. Looking around knowing that she couldn't be there and most likely wouldn't want to be anywhere connected to her past, he took a sudden train of thought which brought him to the Dursley's. It was around 10 o'clock at night, but he wouldn't stop till he found her so away he went to rudely wake up Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.  
  
~~~~ Crawling under a giant root of the biggest tree she had ever set her eyes upon in her whole life. The root was slightly off the ground in one part, which was where she laid, with her heaviest cloak draped over her like a blanket. Closing her eyes one last time and falling in to a semi-peaceful sleep, her last thought of being where she'll go from there.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Mr. Dursley?" Severus asked when the door before him was answered, "is there a chance that one Mr. Potter may be in?" trying to be the politest that he could possible be.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to speak with him."  
  
"There is no Harry Potter here, and there never was! Now leave my family alone and never return!" And with that he shut the door tightly closed.  
  
"I don't think so." With that he opened the door, before it could be locked, and walked right in.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Oh Soo scary. Now move aside, I must speak with Harry." Seeing that Vernon did not move, just scrunched up his face in a fit of whether or not to try to take on this most likely wizard of not. "I take it that he is in his room, good day to you."  
  
Severus rapped his hand on Harry's door very loudly. "Hold up!"  
  
"Mr. Potter I will not hold up this is more urgent that if your messy hair is brushed or not! Now open this door up!"  
  
"Professor Snape?!" The door was opened rather quickly, to expose a half dressed Harry in only his boxers. "What are you here for?!"  
  
"Have you spoken to Hermione today? At all?" Harry shook his head dumbly "She has ran away, and I MUST know if you have any contact with her at all, or if you know where she would go!"  
  
Hearing Snape speak as if he was scared for her, frightened Harry. "I will but I don't know where she'd go." After thinking for a short bit, "Maybe you could check out a library or something?"  
  
"DON"T TRY TO BE FUNNY MR. POTTER." In a low deadly whisper, "I do not need anyone trying to be cute around me, what I need right now is to find her and take her back home. If you will not help me then what you thought was the worst year of potions ever, will be a little tick compared to the year to come for you!"  
  
Harry's face was as white as the wall, almost trembling at the way he spoke, he barely could find his voice, "I.I.I didn't mean to be funny, sir. I was really trying to help." Harry looked down ashamed of what he did not know, but when he looked up Snape was gone.  
  
A/N: Well Well Well! It is longer that I have done in a long time! I just sat down and started typing and OH YEAH LOOK AT IT NOW! I got longer than 100 words LOL. Well this is the first time that I haven't had a margarita before creating more of the story, what a shame! And also it seems odd to me. Oh well! I really really really hoped that you enjoyed it! Plz! Review! Cause I really want to see if maybe I can break 100 this time. I wrote a bit more than I have been hoping that I could beg for a couple more reviews than I usually get. Thank YOU SOOO MUCH! REVIEW!  
  
Suger* 


	12. It Says Vampire

A/N: Okay I have a lot to say, first off I really don't care what cultural aspects I have messed up on. It's my story so if I want a Wendys in England, I can Have it! It's a FICTIONAL story, which means that it has never happened in real life; it can have Hermione with two heads running around the woods singing Britney Spears songs till she finds her lost pork chops OKAY! I just am not very pleased that after soo many chapters ago when I said anything about Wendys and Red Robins, that ppl are NOW complaining that England doesn't have one, well ya know what GET OVER IT! I had half my mind made up to just say she got eaten by some insane clown from America cause he was upset that England didn't have any real fast food! But ya know what, I didn't, cause I thought about all those ppl which read this story and don't think gee that girl needs to get her self a beta reader and learn what is and is not in England, even though those type of ppl seem not to review as much as I would have hoped I am continuing on for them, and all of my reviewers which are soo nice to me, especially the ppl that made my list. But I must say that I just scraped what I decided would happen and changed it up soo much! I think I used a reviewer's idea, in which I say thank you for!  
  
Butterfly: Thank you! Your too kind, you idea, I think will be used ;-) I'm not sure though, cause my moods change what I write every time. As you can tell today I have been in a not so great mood, but oh well, that's life! Slytherin Girl: I know! I just Love Snape! He's my fave! But sadly enough he's not in this chapter! I'll try to add a lot more of him in the next! But thankz for the review. snapefan51: You're too kind you know! I read your review, and I was happier the rest of the day! So Thank you Ever soo much! Arinya: LoL I didn't even realize that I wrote that! Gee there goes me and my head again! But the boxers thing, was taken from my other story, in fact I think a good deal was. But it was a Harry and my own character story which I have taken a VERY long break from writing, cause I lost my notebook in which I wrote all the chapters out in, but this fic I won't do that cause I'm just typing them straight out, no notebook for me nope. THANK YOU! gorgegirl: Hey, thankz for the review, I've read your fic, Home Sweet Home, I just haven't had time to review yet, which I will do very soon! But just so others know, GO AND READ IT! It's great! And it seems to be updated a lot more than I do! So Go And R and R it! (After you've R & R this chapter!) lol Thankz for the review once again, and for telling me of your great story.  
  
And To Faith McKay Even though I don't think you have read the last chapter yet or what ever, maybe you just didn't review it, Oh well! I just wanted to say hi to you, cause you always make me happy, so I thought I should do a special little shout out to you! ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12 It Says Vampires  
  
When she awoke she was in a dark cold place, with a very hard floor made of flag stone which stank of dying and already dead flesh; as if burned sweaty tortured bone and skin had claimed the darkness since the place was made. So cold that Hermione could feel the air as if they were little daggers trying to spear her through every pore, noticing that her cloak was gone, as was the rest of her stuff. Hermione swung her head back and forth in confusion. 'Where am I???' 'Why is it so cold?' and many other questions pledged her mind. Feeling a wall behind her and a floor below, she decided that she must be in a dungeon of some kind. A small dim light was making its way towards her cell, she could see it growing stronger and stronger, nearer and nearer. 'Who is it? Will they hurt me, or help me?' a low rumbling of chuckling could be heard making its way, with the light. "My dear, it's time to come out and play now." Said the voice "The Master would like to see you, so be a good little girl and come with me." The unidentifiable male in long black robes that looked of itchy wool, came and opened the bared door. Slowly walking in to her, making the slightest click click click of his heal, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor. "Come on now, I haven't got all day." He had a slight accent one of which she could not distinguish. She obediently stood up and followed with him as he guided her out of the cell. Walking slowly so she could walk with ease, the man never let go of her arm. Hermione, scared and shaken, still held her head proud; awaiting what ever could be at the end of the long passageway. At the end there was an old, rusted, creaky door in which they traveled through. But before he opened it for her he stopped and turned to her, "Just remember this, don't do anything stupid else it could be the last thing you do." Ripped opened the door, and guided her through.  
  
On the other side of the door was a vastly amount of light in which warmed you just to behold, yet once you set your eyes on the center piece of the large, and majestic room, you can feel your soul turn to ice, on the throne. This throne was not one to envy but more of one to be scared of, or more appropriately one to be scared of who ever resides in it. Tonight the owner was sitting in it, waiting for his guest to show. When he saw her he smiled a smile in which she never hoped to see again, for instead of having it warm the heart, it put terror in its place.  
  
"How are you my dear? Did you have a good nights rest?" 'Oh crap' was all that went through her head. An opened mouth stare was all that followed his questions. "I take that you are quite confused. No? Well I must say it was hard to find you. But when we saw that you were out of the castle, we could not have been happier. Now be a good girl, and come here to me. Come sit by me." With a wave of his wand a chair appeared next to his, lower but radiating goodwill, which was a great contrast to the whole aura of the place, but none the less she went to him, and sat upon the chair, and awaited his next command. "What a good girl you are. Now tell me why you left, I can help you, you know." With big brown eyes she looked up and thought deeply about what to do, she remembered what the guard like man had told her and of Severus, and lastly of Dumbledore. She made a motion to show she needed to write, which he complied to quickly. She wrote of how she did not talk anymore, and how that had affected her and others around her, she wrote how she had only one true friend there, and how she was a trouble to all of them, she wrote and wrote, forgetting who and why she was writing, she just kept going on and on, till she came to an end. Handing the paper over Voldermort read for quite some time, and when he came to the end, he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Do not worry anymore, we are here for you. How about you go and have a nice bath followed by a nap? I'll call for you later. Keller, show her to her room" A different man came forth, seemingly out of no where, and took her arm to escort Hermione to her rooms.  
  
A/N: Okay, now you've read it, now review it, and come on I'm ready for flames! The weather is getting cold, so bring it on! LOL plz just review it Thankz! I hope you enjoyed it! 


	13. ShaBoomShaQuita!

A/N: Did I do something to upset all my reviewers? Or did I just update when they don't check? Only three ppl reviewed, I was like, dang it, I didn't think I did that bad, or maybe I offended ppl away? This is a really random chapter. It's kind of like Hermione's thinking in third person but not. If that didn't make any sense, take it as you read it. TTFN.

Tracy: You're a doll! Ya are! Hey if ya haven't made the list before your on it now!

snapefan51: Still not finding out what I have planed, a little insight, but nothing really, hehehe, Oh 

when I read your review, I was like THANK YOU! I even sent it to one of my friends and she 

was like that is so right and she also thought you were really cool. 

Hatokirei: Oh the possibilities when it comes to the Harry's fam! LOL but Hey FYI the story will 

SOON get back to the some what norm of it all, these last couple chapters have been from my moods, so soon it should be back to the fun stuff!

**Sha-Boom-Sha-Quita**

A week went by and there was still no sign of Hermione, everyone was getting very worried. They had checked high and low, near and far, muggle and wizard but still no sign of her. Dumbledore had everyone he knew looking for her, but still no one could find her. Where might she be? What had happened to her? Is she alright?

She was alright and then some. Hermione had been treated like a queen, not sure of why, but none the less it didn't matter. She didn't feel as if she was a bother to any one nor did she feel as if people put her down for her new style. In fact she was bought some more of the outrageous witch wear that fitted perfectly in with her collection of muggle clothes. She often took stoles around a court yard and soon found a library, though she refused to read any of the books, which seemed to upset Voldemort. But she would stay in there and just stare at them all longingly. 

One night when there was a feast, Hermione sitting on the right side of Voldemort, watching a monkey dance around. "Why my dear, do you not want to read any of these books that we have here? Do you wish for a different type of book?" She shook her head "No? But I had heard that you loved to read books, of any kind." A sullen look came over her face and she looked down. Standing up from the table she walked off, one person rose to stop her.

            "Where do you think your going girly?" She had never seen this man, and nor had she been treated so rudely since her first visit to Voldemort. But before she had to think of a response the man was withering on the ground screaming out his forgiveness. 

            "DON'T you ever question her! You are not worthy to talk to her much less be in the same room, when I release you, you shall beg for her forgiveness and then be gone till I call you again." With that he let the curse fall and as soon as the pitiful man on the ground could he was begging away for forgiveness. Hermione shocked and stunned only nodded and left in a hurry.

            Never before had anyone, since she had arrived there, used a curse in front of her. Sure they used magic, but never to hurt anyone, the situation seemed a bit wrong.  But what could she do? First off she didn't come here of her own free will, sure she has been enjoying her time here, but if she wanted to leave could she? Would they let her walk out on her own accordance? What were their reasons for having her there? Surely they all didn't think that a 'mudblood' should be held to any amount of respect, and most certainly not on the right hand of their master. But for a man who did not do anything in real essence but ask a question in a rude manner, got an unforgivable, what is to become of her in there game?

~~~~~~

Late into the night, sad and alone, Snape sat in his bed, with no sleep to come, but the state of a zombie taking over, and yet still more to come in which would be shocking to anyone including him, he wept. Snape was crying for her. 

A/N: Kind of sad that I have tons of time on Halloween to write! I had a soccer game and by the time I got home there wasn't much to do so I sat down and typed. It was my last soccer game, but gymnastics starts on the 11th so I'll hopefully have more time (I can skip a lot more gymnastics practices than soccer, when I need a 'mental' health day LOL) OH AND I AM BEGGING FOR REVIEWS!!!! AHH! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE WHEN LIFE IS CRAP!  
  



	14. The Pig War

A/N: Don't have much to say, I'm kind of tired, so I'll prob ramble on about something, like that the movie The Ring, Freaked me out!!! No joke ! Anyways. yeah I was at an activity at someone's house and they were all practicing this song they have to sing and I got bored and had an idea for this story and ran to her computer and typed it up and e-mailed it to myself. But it was too short to be a chapter, well it held no content in it really so I went on from there..sorry if you don't like this chapter but it helps me lead up to what's next. THANKZ R&R! Gymnastics starts on Monday...I'm too tired to start! I need sleep! LoL ok now read it! And ya better Enjoy it too!  
  
Tracy: I"VE GOT DEPTH SCORE!!! Thank you soo much for reviewing yours is one I'm starting to always look for! kalariah: Thankz so much, I really like your word usage, maybe if I started to use smart ppl words I could make the story with more detail and more to the point... anyways. THANKZ! Butterfly: Shh. your idea isn't too far off. Wouldn't it be neat to be a dark queen, the clothes and the attitude would be enough for me!! snapefan51: Thankz I'm sorry to tell you but Voldemort doesn't know about Severus being on the good side, so it isn't a trap for him, and well I don't think they'll be a trap for Dumbledore, he seems more like the commander to me than the solider. Ya get to find out what he's doing with Hermione this chapter, oh and I don't know if I've said it before or not, but my soccer season was 14 wins, and 1 tie!!! We did lose once but that was a non season game so that was good! Riflegrl: Dude, okay! I really do type fast, it's just that I haven't had any really good ideas cause well they all sound dumb in my head but they are coming, and I think I have a bit planed ahead. NekoNinja: What pic was that of? I'd love to see it if you remember where ya seen it, if not oh well. Thankz! Slytherin Girl: Sorry Sev isn't going to get happy yet, but he will soon!!! OH yeah I have read BOTH of your latest stories and dang! I LOVE THEM! I read the "I Won't Walk Away" one last night in one sitting, sure I was up till 1 in the morning but I couldn't sleep anyways and well I really wanted to read all the chapters that are up. So just to tell ya I love them! Aerin : Thank you, I'd say more but I'm really tired and can't come up with anything creative! bic: After I read your review, I was really hyper and I couldn't come up with anything for this story but I did write one about a guy from America that was insane and became a clown cause the guy at the zoo wasn't dressed as a clown and he was handing out balloons and he wanted Wendys and he chased Hermione, I don't really remember it al but I think I just told you the whole story and ruined it! Oh well! LOL If ya wanna read it, which I will have to say it is your choice and I'm not sure I'd read it lol, but it's called The Clown Who Weeps For Wendys. : Thankz for my 100th! Review!!!! Okay I know this is Jenna cause she's my friend and she read it and reviewed it but she forgot to leave a name, tisk tisk Jen. Okay but Thankz. You Win a Slurpy for being the 100th but I already got you it. So too bad if you think your getting another, maybe we can go to wendys and get some frostys! Daine: Well as I have said, the titles have nothing to do with anything, I started that with my very first fic under my old SN. I started it cause I was reading a lot of fics and I couldn't remember what chapters I was on but one time this person put random names for it and I always remembered it and it was fun, so now I do that instead! Me: Do ya really think my idea is original? That's soo cool! I don't know why but I like writing about mutes. But anyways Thankz! gorgegirl: Thank you! I really liked getting your review, I was in a bad mood and it helped!  
  
NOW THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 14 The Pig War!  
  
  
  
After a wonderful breakfast in her chambers Hermione was summoned to go and see Lord Voldemort. Wondering what it could be about she hurried to his meeting room. Walking in there was many people, a lot more than there usually were. "My dear Hermione, thank you for coming. We are in need of your help." Voldemort said while waving his hand around as to inform her to take a seat. Not sure if she should help or not she went and sat, and listened. "We have gotten word that Dumbledore has a price on your head." Hermione's eyes went wide, "It is said that he wants you dead or alive. He seems to think that if you aren't on his side with him he doesn't want you to be able to do anything at all. Now my dear queen, please don't cry. I've always found that revenge is the best way to take care of business. Come along. All of you stay!" He led her away to a quite chamber. "Come here my dear. I won't let him get you." He held her close, with, unbeknown to her, an evil smile. "Now do help us defend ourselves, from such a man. We are just about our own business and he is now attacking us. Please come and help us." With a sniffle and one last swipe at her tears, she left with him back to the throne room. When she entered all nodded her way.  
  
Having a table appear before their thrones, he set a paper upon it, "Now my dear please if you would be so kind, and tell us how you think we should go about our attack." With much hesitation Hermione slowly picked up the quill, and stared at the paper; then she began to write. And she wrote and wrote, and many left but she kept on going using more and more parchment, not letting anyone read it till she was done, which wasn't till far in to the night. And by the time she was done Voldemort decided to read over it in the morning. But as he wished Hermione good night he had his evil smile still in place, it had not once left his face the whole time.  
  
******************  
  
"Albus where can she be!? Where can she be! I've looked everywhere for her, I've looked in all of the muggle places I could find, I went in search of any friends and relatives, and I also searched all the grounds and forest but not one sign of her! Where is she?" Desperation dripping from Severus, he had been like this for the whole time She was gone. He never slept anymore he didn't eat; he didn't even seem to blink.  
  
Albus shook his head. "I do not know where she is, I have been looking too, everyone has Severus. You just need to stay calm about it, we will find her. We have to find her. Else more than just her life could be at stake."  
  
"WHY? Why couldn't she just be left alone, why couldn't she be the normal know-it-all Gryffindor she always is, why does she have to be special?" Snape broke down crying and collapsed on the floor, Dumbledore had never seen him get this way before and was very uncomfortable not knowing what to do. Watching him cry for a while, he thought and thought, of what had happened during this summer. With only 4 days left till the first day of school, he needed her back. He also needed Severus not to be in such a rut. "Severus will you be alright to teach in 4 days?" If Snape needed a sub, he might as well find one now; and also that way he could send Severus as far as he needed to find him and take as much time as wanted. "If Hermione isn't here," Sniff "I do not know. For once in my life I don't know if I can teach. Albus what has happened to me?" getting up and sitting in a chair.  
  
"I'm afraid dear, boy, that you have learned to care for someone. Most surprising I must say, but after all you all ways have a surprise or two don't you."  
  
"I don't care for her, I only don't want any wrong to come to her that is all"  
  
"Right, and that's why she was allowed to sleep in your bed, with you may I add?"  
  
"She had a nightmare."  
  
"And you went shopping with her." Dumbledore was trying to get Snape mad cause a mad Snape is a normal Snape; and much more easy to control, usually.  
  
"You told me to!"  
  
"And out to Harry's?"  
  
"She was drunk!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
'Crap wasn't supposed to say that.' "Um.well.. we went to Red Robin and she said she wanted what that guy was having and well she had a lot of them."  
  
"And how did that end you two up at Harry's? Was Harry the man there?"  
  
"Well no. we couldn't drive home and so we went to look for something and Harry saw us and gave us a ride to his house." He was being very quite and hopping that for some reason the headmaster wouldn't catch all of it.  
  
"So I take it you were drunk too?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"and you didn't think about just owling or something else?" his voice sounding like a father about to blow at his stupid child.  
  
"well.we were drunk..Hermione wouldn't let us drive for some reason and so we walked..and well." shrinking under the scary looks Albus was giving him "Well.Harry saw us and stopped and took us to his house and...."  
  
"What did his aunt and uncle say when you and Hermione came for a visit?"  
  
"Well they um left early in the morning and we didn't come in till after that."  
  
"Come in from where???"  
  
"the car"  
  
"So let me get this straight Harry found you and took you to his house where he had you sleep in the car and could only come in after his aunt and uncle left?" Albus said with a deadly tone.  
  
"No.we passed out.and um..awoke..in the car?"  
  
"Severus! I should have questioned you sooner! You are not to take students out drinking so much that they and yourself at that pass out in a car of someone whom you were very lucky that he came by! I am so disappointed with you!"  
  
Snape's shoes seem to become very interesting right about now. He had never heard Albus so mad before; he was one to always stay calm. But to have one which is like a father to him be disappointed in him it hurt. "I am sorry that I did that, I do not know what I was thinking. But Albus that isn't the point of me talking to you now, so if you would be so kind you can discipline me later. But for now we must get Hermione back. And to answer your question I will not be teaching until she is found and safely back home! Now if you don't mind I am going to go and look for her again!"  
  
As Severus turned to go he was stopped by Albus, "Severus don't go, not yet. We have heard rumors which I think might help." That stopped Snape dead in his tracks and made him return to his seat.  
  
"What type of rumors?"  
  
"There have been rumors that Voldemort has a queen. He has some girl that is calling the shots as she'd like. She is young and doesn't speak. I believe it is her."  
  
Many swear words issued out of Snape's mouth before he realized that he was still in the same room as the headmaster. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know"  
  
A/N: Review now Plz!!! It's longer than most of the time! See a lot of reviews makes me happy which makes the chapter longer which makes you happy! 


	15. The Bend and Snap

A/N: Hi there, sorry that I've waited so long to update, if it hasn't seemed long, well I've been meaning to update for a while so it was. Anyways it seems to me as if the end is coming and soon, but if you want it to go on then just drop a line and if enough ppl review saying so then I guess I can keep with it. The reason I didn't want to continue on for a bit was, not only cause of writers block but cause I was surprised at how little reviews I got but oh well I'm over it now.  
  
Snapefan51: Don't worry a big surprise is going to happen, well I hope it's a surprise, cause as of right now it's a surprise for me too! THANK YOU! WHOO HOO! Just to tell ya, you're a really great reviewer, it always makes me smile to see what you have to say.  
  
Faith McKay: You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when days are blue you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away! Thankz!  
  
Lauren: So enthusiastic, how could I say no? Thankz a lot!  
  
A feast was held in Hermione's honor. After the feast in which all of the death eaters were to attend they would sleep and launch their plan till the next morning, the day the students were to return to Hogwarts. The feast was grand there was much food and ale for all. Hermione whom sat sadly staring in to her martini let out a loud sigh. She knew that Severus wasn't there; they had figured his games out long before she was around. The poor muggle whom was juggling for them as if a jester held no interests for Hermione. Everyone has been talking happily to each other either of the plans to take place or in praise to her. Depressed at the lack of friends she stood up and left the room. Later in the night she could hear the sickening cries of the juggler who eventually was killed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scarlet train came to a screeching stop the students piled off and most got in to carriages while the others got in boats. They proceeded to the castle and all gasped in shock when they saw it. The castle's grounds had been torn apart. Bodies and beast of all kinds were dropped all over the place, centaurs, goblins, elves and many more laid dead or dying. Blood spurn about and guts lying here and there on the once green grass, all of which gave off an awful smell in to the air. The castle itself wasn't harmed all that much of what they could see of it. The doors had been blown in and a fallen tower or two was all. All of the students got out and stood silently around, not sure what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~ **** ?Many, many hours earlier? **** ~~~~~~~  
  
"Go" hissed Voldemort to his followers. The first part was to create havoc in many different parts of the boarder just minutes before the real attack began; just long enough to have all the aurors sent out under false pretenses to find a house on fire or a dead muggle while all the others dissipated in to the forbidden forest. Hermione was there as well to get her revenge and help lead the troops. They hurried along until they could see the castle and waited.  
  
Wormtail whom had left before every one was raiding the castle in search of Dumbledore, when he found him he tailed him for the rest of the morning. Times, that's what the plan all depended on, was time. If it was all timed right, then the Death Eaters should conquer easily even with out Lord Voldemort. Time. Wormtail transformed back into human form right in front of Albus when he was attempting to reset a password on a portrait. Peter grabbed Albus' wand and transformed again in to a rat, quickly running down the hall. Dumbledore followed in utter shock, needing his wand. Calling for Dobby, Dobby appeared and caught Wormtail with in seconds of being summoned. So that part didn't work the best which they would later find out.  
  
After waiting a half an hour for Wormtail to show up they gave up all hopes on him and Hermione write which was then told to them to proceed on with the plans. She still had a grudge against Peter and his part was just to put them in alarm.  
  
'One more revenge out of the way.' she thought gleefully to herself, 'Now on to the next."  
  
One burst opened the doors while the others got the beasts and creatures in place, a semi circle around the doors of the castle. By the time the aurors got to Hogwarts, the death eaters were well into their plans. The creatures were doing a great job of holding off the aurors, decreasing their numbers greatly. Within the castle was also chaos. Being a big and confusing school would have been more helpful to the teachers if most of the death eaters hadn't attended there.  
  
A circle was around Hermione as she took control. Sending Death Eaters into seemingly random places. After a while of not coming against anyone she sent the rest of them away to search the castle. All of the teachers should have been back from the summer holidays by now. She slowly walked not really knowing what she should be doing, she never wrote herself into her plans. Every thing in which had happened with in the last summer came rushing back to her and she could feel the tears coming. At first it was just a tear of two then it turned into racking sobs. Once that was out of her system and she found that she had fallen to the ground while crying she got back up and smoothed her dress, a slick all black tight tank top dress, out. Having a sudden urge for fresh air and to get away from it all she left to the entrance wanting desperately to just be out on the road in that lovable old jeep, with Severus.  
  
Severus, she hadn't realized how much she'd miss him till she was gone. Never really understanding that they had become friends. She thought of him more dearly than a friend but who would ever know, she barley did. Reaching the entrance hall she stopped in disbelief. There were house elves and people from both sides scattered on the ground. She could see that the animals held off most of them but was still more shocked at all the blood and violence she was surrounded in, and perceived all with in one short glance. What had she done?  
  
  
  
A/N: Ever wondered how old everyone is? I've always wondered how old the person is that is writing all these stories I've read, wanna take a guess? Actually right now I'm wondering how old all of you are. Okay anyways thankz for reading I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you did a big way to show it is by reviewing if you get my hint! Thankz 


	16. The Birdy Dance

A/N: I know I haven't updated for a L O N G time, but I had a MAJOR writers block. I have realized just how important reviewers are, for I always tend to go back to the reviews to see where to go next and if I've been leaving anything out. Sorry for taking so long. Also sorry for it being so short, it's to just move me on to the next point in the story, if that makes sense... So next time there should be more. jasmin flower: Thankz! I was hoping someone would think so! Faith McKay: I know I know! It's been soooo long since I've updated last. But this one is packed full of excitement in a small amount of space. Thankz for the review, always makes me smile. And FYI it seems that the older the writer the better the story! I'm not sure about how old most ppl are on here, but I'm 16. DragonGirl: Thankz, I enjoy coming up with my chapter titles, sometimes I just IM my friends and tell them to say something random, then they are like, Hello? But some are more helpful! I'm 16 btw. SaintlySmile: Thankz so much! scoobydee: I must thank you for your kindness, it really makes my day to know that someone likes my story that much. Ktie Eiknlng Snape: Thankz Butterfly: Sirius I don't think is going to play a part of this story, so lets say that his name is cleared, and wormtail is dead... hehehee. At least I think I killed him off? Well if I didn't I guess I'll need to later on. Thankz l auren: Here you go, Thankz, Thankz, Thankz, Thankz. woodelf193: Thankz! Oh and if you need help finding the good H/S stories just talk to me, it seems like I've read them all, also I've read a good number of H/D ones too. But something about the different ways that ppl come up with why or how Hermione falls for Snape or the other way around, is just great! And addicting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Franticly searching the room, running up to people and turning them over, oblivious to the fight still going on around her; she was sobbing in hysterics and looking for Severus. She needed to see him to make sure he was all right. Guilt ran though out her whole body and with each person she knew that she saw on the ground the guilt and worry got worse. "Hermione!" Whipping her head around quickly she was shocked to see the man that she was looking for sprinting to her. But she also saw a man behind Snape, smirking with his wand drawn. He was starting an incantation which she could only assume would be his death. Severus was half way there, and utterly shocked when he heard it.... "Severus Look Out!!!!!!!!" He stopped and sat down abruptly. Hermione's first words to him since the end of the last school year. The curse that was coming for him missed over head. Hermione got up and shouted at the top of her lungs knowing that Voldemort would be here as soon as the fighting was over to claim his victory. "Death Eaters! The time has come to flee! Back to the forest NOW!" she started to pretend to run. But the one Death Eater which had shot the curse at Severus thought otherwise. "Don't drop back she is lying trying to protect these insolent people here." She could smell the smirk that was on his face, and knew that it could only be L. Malfoy. "You dare to deny me? 'cruico' next time NEVER doubt me! Now Everyone leave to the forest." Snape was shocked at what was going on around him.......his Hermione was leading the Death Eaters and also dealing out their punishments. This just isn't right. But as the last Death Eater left, including Malfoy. She ran over to him. She was crying again. "Severus I'm really really sorry." She sobbed out. "This is all my fault... I must go back. I have done so much wrong to ever come back now." He tried to protest here but she wouldn't have it, now that she was talking she was going to talk. "No, I can't stay I'm going to go back there. But I can't leave with out something this time..." Snape was staring at her trying to figure out what she wanted before she left him again. He closed his eyes when he felt the tears starting up again. But soon felt her lips on his, kissing him intently getting out of it all that she could. Getting deeper and deeper into it they both didn't notice the Headmaster come in and see this. But after clearing his throat repeatedly they noticed and pulled apart. Both were red and breathless. "I love you Severus." Then got up and ran to through the doors just barely hearing him yell to her. "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Collapsing on the ground knowing that she was already gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I know you all must be mad that they just admitted their feelings, Hermione speaks again, and yet again she is gone. But I must say that I was just going to make it end. After a extended period of time I planed it out, and I was either going to have Severus die or Hermione just come back, and then end it quick and simple. But I decided to just be a better writer and extend it with a hopefully unexpected twist. Also I am in hopes of getting either more or longer chapters out more frequent. I desperately need ideas now though, because in my mind they were done, but now they aren't. I like extending things! Especially the date an essay is due! 


	17. A Basement Doctor

A/N: Read the author's note at the bottom if you feel like it, I write those first, and well I went on and on so I am just writing this a short top one this time.  
  
Purple*Passion: Thankz so much. I really like that chapter too, but I still think my fave one is chapter two cause it was just so random, really long, and also I don't remember the details when I read it, so it holds a bit of surprise for me. Oh and FYI last chapter was a wow what's going on kind of chapter for me too. I didn't know that I was going to make her leave again! It just happened.  
  
Whatever: Well Hermione is kind of evil, but I don't think I could make her be ALL evil...well maybe I could Bwahahaha. Also I didn't think about Draco. I put his name in this chapter, but I don't know if he'll hold more to the plot or not. I like Draco he's tight. Thankz soo much for the review.  
  
Lollylips3: Thankz! I'm glad that you liked it. (I know that you reviewed for chapter 14 but I saw that you reviewed so I just put it in on this one.) I'm glad you think it's cool!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
~*~ ~*~ "What happened?! Why are you all back?!?" The Dark Lord was pissed, and rather confused. He was waiting for Malfoy to come back and tell him it was his time to come and finish off Dumbledore and prove that he has no fears. But most of his army was back now all standing still and not even a whisper could be heard from them. Then a final pop could be heard when someone arrived a couple minutes later than the rest. The group of death eaters, still scared to death of their lord, especially when he is in such a foul mood, spilt down the center so Hermione, the last to return, could go forward.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Voldemort, but the aurors got there too quickly and were more than expected, so I ordered them back." Pausing so he could reply but getting none went on, "Lets just think of this as a warning to them now. We did quite a good deal of damaged, even knocked a tower over." This time waiting till he did reply which was an only a couple of seconds later but which felt like minutes.  
  
"When did you find your voice again?" listening closely she could tell he was hesitant about what she told him, and the fact that she told him.  
  
"I found it while in battle. I guess revenge appeals to me. I will speak to you more on it later if you would wish. But as of now I have a request."  
  
Eyeing her oddly but all too pleased that she could now speak to him, and in such a higher-class manner which pleased him. He jested for her to take her throne that was to the right of his. "Now tell me child, what is it that you'd like?"  
  
"I'd like the head of Malfoy on a platter. A wooden platter mind you." A smirk riding up on her face.  
  
Surprise was evident in his eyes, if anyone dared to look. "I need to ask you why?"  
  
"Because," Hermione said causally, "silver would be too good for him."  
  
A chuckle emitted out of Voldemort's mouth, "Yes yes I'll see to it being wood, if you can tell me why it is his head you'd like."  
  
All of the death eaters backed up to the walls scared of the pair in front of them. Everyone knew that Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand man and that in a year or two Draco was to join and be Voldemort's heir. Yet the Dark Lord was willingly talking about killing the elder Malfoy. All were wondering what would become of them if they got on Hermione's wrong side.  
  
Hermione lifted her arm up, "Because," and waved it gesturing to the whole room, "do you see him here?" waiting for Voldemort to finish his search of the room, she continued, "I believe him to be a traitor."  
  
"A traitor? Hmm. why would you think that?" He asked in a thoughtful manner, each time Hermione spoke, he began to like her more and more; seeing a good use of her was one reason to keep a filthy mudblood in the confines of his court, but now he saw an equal with in her. What terror they could rain together.  
  
"I have no proof as of yet, but I do not like his lip." Putting a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"His lip?"  
  
"Yes, his lip! When I told the death eaters to leave, he did not just question me, he went right ahead and told them that I lie and to stay. He could have gotten all of them killed for what he did. All we needed was for Dumbledore to know that we are here, and to think if that was just a warning then what a real assault would be like." Looking over to read his face she saw that his lips seemed to be in a frown not mad just in a displeasing thoughtful way.  
  
"He'll need to be punished."  
  
"Already done." An evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Voldemort turned his head sharply towards her, "How is that?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I did it. I just used Cruico on him and he behaved well after that."  
  
"That's my girl, but he'll need more, but I do not think his death is needed as of yet."  
  
Pouting like a little girl Hermione folded her arms and sighed, "Fine but next time I might accidentally have a slip of tongue. So if his head falls off after an encounter with me, you've been warned."  
  
"By all means if he questions you again I encourage you to do so. Now also you said that today was just a warning? I did not know of that."  
  
"Neither did I, but seeing as we don't give up in a middle of a full out battle it has become a warning."  
  
"Then we can expect an even greater battle plan out of you soon?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Excellent." Turning to his death eaters, "You are lucky that I am in a pleasurable mood as I'll let you go home, but if any of you breath a word of this to Mr. Malfoy, then it will be your head that arrives to our queen on a plate. Now be rid of you!" Pops could be heard through out the room as they all left wanting to be as far from him as possible.  
  
Turning to Hermione again, "Now would you like to join me in dinning on the finest food there is in the world?"  
  
Faking a yawn she shook her head, "No I think I will take a bath and go to bed, so much excitement in one day tends to exhaust one."  
  
"Then be on your way. Tomorrow after breakfast, we are going to go get you a present. Now be off with you."  
  
"Thank you, my lord, I look forward to it." She turned to go until she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't call me that, you are a queen here, and are not in need of addressing me so."  
  
"Thank you, now I must insist that there is something sorter to call you, for Voldemort is awfully long to say, especially when I am so tired."  
  
"Hmm. for now while we are alone you may call me Tom, but not a word of it to anyone."  
  
"But I thought that you hated that common muggle name?"  
  
"No I hated my surname, but Tom was not of any meaning to me."  
  
"Thank you Tom, I will see you in the morning then. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight my Queen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione rushed back to her room, bursting into tears as soon as she was through the door. Slamming the door shut and racing to her bed where she through herself down on it staying that way for many hours. Finally once her tears had ceased she got up and went to the desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and quill Hermione wrote a letter with them. Finishing the letter by signing her name she read back over it.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I do not know where to begin. But I must tell you. I am sorry for all that has happened. If I could turn back time I would, but right now I can't do anything. Please read the whole letter before you do anything else. I must tell you all that has happened...  
  
..I had to leave you. After I made those plans that have killed so many, I can not bring myself to come back. But being here is horrible. I pretend to be evil. At first I was just set on revenge, but now I am making him believe that I am here to help him take over the world. I am so scared of what I have gotten myself into but I do not know of a way to leave with out the fear for my life. Also I have done some good for the light side while here. I have told Voldemort that I think Malfoy to be a traitor. When he asked me why I told him to look around, luckily for me I was right in the fact that he was not in the room. I told Voldemort that I wanted his head on a platter. But as of right now that is not to happen. Since I trust you with my life I will tell you, that the good thing of him not believing me is that now I can relay messages to you about what is happening here; you'll be free to tell Dumbledore with out suspicion being placed on me. It is getting late so I must end this, but Severus just so you know, I wasn't lying I love you.  
  
Loving and Missing you Lots, Hermione Granger  
  
Smiling at her work a thought jumped into her head. Picking up a quill she jotted down a quick P.S.  
  
P.S. - Please only Owl me the day after I owl you, also do it after 1 in the morning, else It could be intercepted by others. I should always be in my rooms by then to get it.  
  
Perfect. Hermione walked to the window and opened it wide, leaning far out it. Seeing an owl flying around in the trees, she whistled to it. The owl came zooming in and looked confused as to why he was brought there. "You must be a wild owl." The owl hooted in reply. "Rather smart owls aren't you? Would you like to be a mail owl for me?" The owl hooted happily again and stuck out his leg for her. Laughing a bit Hermione tied the letter on it with a ribbon. "Now you must listen closely to me. If you do a good job you will be rewarded with lots of mice." Seeing a hungry gleam in the owl's eyes she smiled and continued, "Now I need you to take this letter to Severus Snape of Hogwarts, he's the potion master there, and most likely in the dungeons. Please go straight there as fast as you can. Also wait for his reply and then hurry back for your mice. Thank you." She gave the white bird with a splash of black on its lower left side of his back, a quick peck on it's head, and walked over to the window. Letting go of him to deliver her letter, she closed the window and went back to her bed. Deciding to think of something of no real importance, she decided to think of a name for the owl that she now thought of as hers. Talking aloud to her self. "Let's see, I don't know anything of his personality except that he's really smart for an owl. And he had that odd mark on his. well either his lower back or his butt. Wonder what that spot is called on a bird." Rolling over to her back she let out a laugh. "Yes that'd be great I could see it now, I go and ask Voldemort if he knows what that part of a bird is called. That'd be funny. or maybe not. Now lets see what to call him." She pondered it for a little while till she got bored of it. 'Well' she thought, 'I might as well go take a bath. Yes a bath, a nice long hot bath. That is what I need right now. Pointless to sit around and wait for a reply, I'm not going to get one until tomorrow night anyway. Now onto a bath.' ~*~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I couldn't come up with a name for the owl right now, but frankly if I were here I'd try not to think at all! But I'm not. So do you think this was a good chapter? Any complaints? If so please tell them to me.nicely. I tend to lash out at ppl that give me criticism, so say that you like the story then give it cause then I'm like ok I need to work on that. Oh and if you like the story PLEASE tell me so. It makes me want to write more. If you can tell this is more than I usually write in a chapter. I think it's because I'm supposed to be cleaning my room. Also cause I had ideas that I didn't want to forget so I had to get to those parts to write them. I know that I seem to take a long time to write a chapter but well frankly (yet again) I like to get a good number of reviews and feedback on the last chapter before I put the next one up, but then I usually can't think of what to have happen in the chapter when I go to write it, then when I have an idea I don't have any time to write it! Then I write it out and find that it's only 400 words long and I refuse, from now on, to post anything less than 500 words. That had been my goal number most of the time but I think there is a chapter or two that doesn't quite make it. ANYWAYS I am going to try harder to get either more or longer chapters out more often. Oh and Please review. Thankz 


	18. Think, Cassidy as a Chicken

A/N: I completed this chapter the day after I posted the last one, but I was waiting in hopes to get a couple of more reviews...even if it was flames or just to say what the owls name should be. I really did like the name I have heard so far, but I want many opinions for it. Also is anyone reading this anymore?! Cause if ya are could you tell me?! I'm keeping this story going because I thought a good deal of ppl were reading it, or even that a small group of them were. But if I'm mistaken and no one reads it anymore cause you think it sucks now, just tell me! I'm a very blunt person and I can deal with it. Also I must say that I'm kind of proud of myself for this story because if you check out all my other stories I tend to abandon them part way through, but I've kept with this one this far and I'm hoping to complete it. Then I'll get back to the others I've lost track of. So now please R&R. It's much appreciated. Thank you.  
  
Danielle: Hmm. I like that name. I might use it. Thankz so much for the review I really did enjoy it. lollylips3: Thankz so much! Well Hermione doesn't have to be too evil in this chapter. But enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up to the sun playing lightly on her face, Hermione wanted to lay in bed all day long, but knowing that she needed to get up and make an appearance at breakfast got her up and started on her day.  
  
Severus trudged up the stairs of the dungeons towards the Great Hall. Even after last night he was still expected to eat breakfast with everyone else. The night before there had been no feast, instead the students were all sent to their dorms and food was sent to them. As for the first years, Dumbledore had led them to a couple of large old rooms where they camped out on the floor, girls in one room and the boys in the other. The sorting was to be held at breakfast, then the rest of the day everyone had off of classes to collect themselves as Dumbledore had said the night before. Severus knew he'd need more than just a day, in fact he didn't know if he would ever recover. Having finally found Hermione, his love, and taste her sweet lips for the first time and then lose her yet again was too much for him to bear. After a great night of drinking all the alcohol he could find he had passed out. Now not caring enough to even pull himself together for the students he walked into the Great Hall with a new bottle of vodka in his hand remembering when himself and Hermione had consumed so much of it before and how it would drown his problems the best. Many students and teachers were in their seats waiting for the Headmaster to get started.  
  
Severus staggered up to his seat at the head table. He fell into his seat with a plop, realizing all of the students were staring at him in the most disbelieving manner he tried to sneer at them all but giving up halfway through. Spotting Draco come in to the hall Snape remembered that it was his father who suffered at Hermione's wand last night. Getting into a drunken hissy fit, he yelled across the hall from where he sat. "Malfoy Jr. Welcome back! 10 points from Slythrin" then downing down more of the strong liquid from with in the bottle.  
  
Well that sent the whole student body into a chaos of whispers and shocked reactions. Draco being furious that Snape, his head of house was taking points off of him demanded to know, "What for! I haven't done any thing!"  
  
With that Snape gave his almighty smirk, "It's for that cheek you've got there boy, I expect to never hear it again." Letting his smirk fall and be replaced by a self-satisfied smile he downed the rest of the bottle.  
  
Malfoy was sputtering in disbelief, but being wise enough didn't do anything about it. Severus summoned a house elf to get him some brandy and another bottle of whiskey. The house elf tired to tell him he wasn't suppose to give anyone alcohol got the coldest glare of his life. "I said I what I wanted now get it for me... or else!" a deadly whisper in which happened to be issued when the Headmaster came in.  
  
Shaking his head in utter disbelief the headmaster strolled up to Severus. "I think you've had enough of these type of drinks, taking the bottle the house elf had just had appeared on the table in front of Snape.  
  
"I think that I have not had enough, not until I pass out from it and until then I plan on drinking it all away."  
  
"You know," as the headmaster took his seat, which was one away of Snape. "I think we should have this discussion later and not in such a public place. Also I must say that I do not approve of what has happened."  
  
Confused and bewildered the potion master stared ahead trying to figure out what he did. Which gave Albus the opportunity to start the breakfast out. "Welcome everyone. I am very sorry to say that we had to post pone last night's feast but I am sure you understand. Before we eat we must have a sorting of the first years." With that McGonagal came through the doors with a line of students following behind her. Severus missed the whole sorting, from being in a daze. He came back to when the headmaster started to speak again. "As you all know we have lost many last night. Now if we may I would like to have a moment of silence for those who lost their lives in the most honorable way I could ever think of." The silence lasted till Dumbledore started up again. McGonagal had tears running down her face and Severus could only think of Hermione and wondering what she was doing and if she'd ever come back to him. "Now until we can find replacements for the teachers we have lost, those classes will be held as free periods. Classes as I'm sure all of you are excited to learn will start tomorrow. Also please note that the forbidden forest is forbidden. Also for all of the students, your head of houses will be in your common rooms later tonight to go over with all of you the new safety precautions. That is all for now, thank you."  
  
With that food appeared before everyone. The students talked quietly to one another scared to speak out too loud. Also scared of Snape, never has he ever taken points off of his own house before and now he did for something that hadn't even happened yet. "Severus, please eat something." Albus was trying to get him to eat something anything other than some alcohol substance.  
  
"Of course headmaster." He said mechanically. Then proceeded to put two pancakes onto his plate, and one on the empty plate next to his. Buttering the pancake up and pouring lots of syrup on it he then went about dribbling a bit of syrup on his pancakes. Slowly taking a small bite out of his pancakes. "What did I do to upset you Headmaster?"  
  
Now Dumbledore was confused, "What did you say?"  
  
"You said that you didn't approve of something that I did, and I want to know what that was."  
  
"Oh," his smile gone from his face now. "I didn't say I was upset, just that I disapproved, and I do." Now staring intently at Severus. "I disapprove of student teacher relationships. As much as I feel that you two are doing each other so much good when together, I still disapprove."  
  
A sad sigh was emitted from Severus. "Well there was not any student teacher relationship of which you speak of until last night. But as you can see it is not real. She is gone now else it would be." A small tear, unnoticed by Snape, ran down his cheek. Albus was lost for words, he expected him to try to hide it, and was also kind of surprised that there wasn't anything going on between them. Before he had a chance to say anything an owl swooped down to Severus as if it's life depended on it. Snape never having seen this bird before was a bit wary of it but none the less took the letter that was offered. Opening a many-paged note, which the handwriting was very familiar. "Albus! Albus!"  
  
Staring wide-eyed at it, he stood up abruptly, "What is it, I'm right here tell me."  
  
"It's from Hermione." His heart was beating furiously. He ran out of the hall and down the stairs and to his rooms. As soon as he was securely in he sat down on the couch and read the whole letter, many times over. Clutching a large bottle of Brandy Severus cried and cried, not caring of what has become of him but knowing what he had gotten her into. Knowing what she was going to go through, pretending to be on the dark side, while sending out their information out to be brought to public knowledge. The risk and mind games that take place. Severus wept for all of these reasons, but mostly for his one true love who was now gone from him, and most likely forever. A/N: Unless you want a mopey Snape ALL the time I suggest you R&R I have the next chapter done, so you better hurry up and review if you want it out! Cause I'm not posting it until I get 6 reviews for this chapter! Mwahaha okay I'm done being odd, please review. Thankz! 


	19. Got Wings?

A/N: I was in SUCH a great mood yesterday and when I got on my mood got even better for I had about seven reviews! So I decided to edit and upload this next chapter…but it was either my computer acting odd or it is Fanfiction.net that is messed up right now or something cause I couldn't get to any sites on it. So now it is edited to the best of my ability and ready to go. Thankz and please enjoy it! Oh and Reviews make me happy, and I type the fastest when I'm hyper, which is when I'm happy. Sorry if you don't like this chapter, it is here for a reason… 

Purple*Passion: Thank you! I was wondering if it was dull or something I didn't realize that it was this liked. Thankz again. 

Roswellchild: Thankz, I totally understand in what you say about not reviewing every chapter but still liking it and all. It usually doesn't bug me except that I've been writing a lot longer chapters than I use to; and I posted one, and got like three reviews for it then I posted another and got two reviews or something like that and it starts to feel like your unwanted and just taking up space on-line. But I really do appreciate that you took time to review. 

lollylips3: I have mixed feelings on how long Hermione will be gone. But for sure sometime she will be back! Thankz~! 

Saavik: I'm posting I'm posting! LOL Thankz 

Captain Cornflake: Ya haven't been reading it for a while most likely because I haven't been posting it for a while but then once I started I really got going. But now I'm out of aready typed up chapters. Thankz. 

DarkFire: Severus won't become an alcoholic, partly because I think it tastes like crap! But hey to each their own. But I had him drinking near the start of the story and he needed to drown his pains in a rather worldly way. Thankz! 

scoobydee: But isn't it? I wouldn't know what else to make him do but I know, knowing me, he will prob end up in that drunken situation again. Thankz 

~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~ 

"My dear, is your breakfast not to your liking?" 

"Hmm?" She asked realizing that she had been pushing her eggs around and staring off into space. "Oh no, they are delicious." Seeing his questioning look she went on, "I just feel like I should diet more if I can, wouldn't it be horrible if I found one day that I could not fit in to my favorite dress? Therefore so I don't have to do a real diet, I can just eat a little less at each meal and I'll be set." 

"I do not think that you need to lose any weight, you are skinny enough as it is. I say we feast tonight! All of the best foods and only the best foods for you my darling." Seeing one whom you once was scared to death to even say his name, happily telling you of a feast in your honor made Hermione feel like laughing. And laugh she did. 

"What is so funny if I may ask?" 

"It's just that well, I was thinking how funny it is that not less than a month ago I was scared to say your name, and now here we are enjoying a breakfast together, and planing a feast!" Cracking up again. At least she felt at ease here, well as much as she could be considering the circumstances. 

"Yes I do see how that could amuse one. Now how about that shopping trip I promised you. I will call someone to take you." 

Hermione smiled at the thought of being able to go and do something that she'd love to do never getting a chance any more, or what she figured was for a long time to just be a teen and go do teen things. Of course she did have to have someone watch over her as she went, but at least it was something besides plans of destruction. 

As it ended up it was L. Malfoy whom was brought to watch her. Voldemort decided to have her watch who he talked to while there and everything he did. Also Draco was going to come along being that he had no classes and his father demanded to have Draco spend the day with him, to make sure he was alright which he told Albus Dumbledore. Frankly he didn't want to have to go shopping with a teenage girl, especially after what she did to him, so having along a past tormentor of hers could only make the trip oh so much more satisfying to himself. 

Walking down the streets of Knockturn Alley looking in all the windows Hermione found herself less excited about this little shopping trip now that she was on it. 'Oh great, just my luck not only one Malfoy but two, and of course we are stuck in a smelly dark alley.' She thought to herself. 

Once out side the only shop that sold witch wear there Hermione turned to the two males on either side of her. Putting on an icy glare and showing her boredom of them said, "You know I can find and try on clothes just fine with out you, just make sure to come back by and pay the bill." Turned and walked right in there. Both of them were confused and after a kick in the rear Draco followed her, while his dad went to the pub next door. 

Hermione already had a couple of clothes in her hands and was rapidly moving on to the next rack. A smirk on his face he walked up right next to her and whispered in a mocking manner, "You do know that you have as long as you'd like Granger." 

Turning around she glared and gave her reply, "Oh I know, but the two reasons to move quickly, reason number one, I will spend more of your money, reason number two, I'd get out of presence faster which I think is the ultimate prize here." Then went back to her speed shopping until Draco grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into a near by wall. 

"What do you think you are playing at mudblood?" He snarled, "You think Voldemort even cares about you? No you walk into his life give him is glory and walk out again. Easy as that, except for the fact that it won't be likely that you can walk when he's through with you." 

Knowing that Draco was right about her not being able to leave ever, she decided to just act. 'Act as if you are a queen, and you expect nothing but the best, cause girl you are the best.' "Excuse me but I think you are the one mistaken Malfoy, I am their Queen and no one will ever touch a hair on my head. Also if you do not let go this instant you will have to bear the consequences of my actions." 

"What shagging the Dark Lord makes you queen now does it? I once thought that you were only a mudblood, but I was wrong, your one sick mudblood you dirty filth." Letting go of her forcefully. 

"Sorry Draco hun, but I doubt that Voldemort would even want you as his lapdog, so go screw yourself and get over it cause I'm here, and I'm here to stay so get use to it." Patting his cheek hard enough to hurt but just enough not be considered a slap. "Oh and do tell your father that sending you to scare me off instead of him self, is a rather pathetic way to deal with ones problems, don't you think?" Sauntering off so not to see Malfoy's rage. Many scanty and seductive outfits later and she was ready to go, taking with her as many as she could carry. Smirking when Draco had to pick up the tab and the outraged look on his face. 

~~~~~~~ 

"Welcome back my darling, did you enjoy your little trip?" 

"I suppose so, but I wish I didn't have the need to be brought around with the likes of them." Hermione said pointing over her shoulder to the Malfoys. She sat on her throne like royalty. 

"Hello Malfoy. Is this the son I have heard so much about?" 

"Yes my lord, this is Draco." He said bowing slightly to Voldemort. 

"Come here Draco." Instead of either running up to him scared or standing unsure of what to do, Draco strolled up to the Dark Lord courageously and bowed when he got to him. 

"My Lord." He said as he raised his head up. 

"Draco please have a seat," He said conjuring a wooden chair for him to sit in while Voldemort and Hermione sat on their thrones, and Lucius stood in the back. "Now tell me, how is the school?" 

A smirk evident on his face Draco replied, "It is worried and at a loss." 

"In what way can you tell that?" He watched him intently to make sure that he got every little detail. 

"Last night we did not have a feast we did not even have a sorting. The first years were sent to large rooms to be sorted in the morning, and as you can tell there were no classes today, for personal morning." 

"Is there any thing else? Anyone acting odd." 

Draco thought for a minuet before replying. "Yes there is. Snape today took points from me, after he came into the Great Hall too drunk to walk straight." 

"Now why would such a great potion master as he calls himself get drunk, and with out an antidote." 

A cough was heard from the back of the room where Mr. Malfoy still stood. He was looking in the direction of Hermione. But instead of doing anything she waited for the conversion to continue which did not happen, instead Mr. Malfoy got the attention he wanted. 

"Yes Malfoy, is there anything you would like to say." 

"Oh no my Lord I was just wondering what or who could be the cause of our dear old Severus to be all out of sorts." 

"Get to your meaning, if you know something say it or be gone, I can see to Draco getting back to school safely." 

"But of course my lord." Then he turned to leave but spun back around, "Oh and how could I or anyone ever forget, my lady." He smirked, which earned him a treatment of 'Cruico' from Hermione before anyone knew what was going on. 

Once she took it off Malfoy left and Hermione sat back down in her chair noticeably upset. 

"My dear, as much as I enjoy seeing pain, can I ask you your reasoning behind that?" 

Lifting her chin high in the air, "Do I need a reason? I would think not. He disgusts me and I do not like the way he said that to me. But I did prevent myself from killing him. How could I do that while his son is still here? It would have been rude of me. Now please do not let me keep you from your conversion, I would like to go take a shower. Good Night." Walking out the door to her room for the night. Voldemort just continued on with talking to Draco till late into the night when he sent Draco back to school, having him promise to come back as soon as he could. 

Knock knock knock, "Yes?" 

"Hermione, its Tom, can I come in?" 

"Of Course you can." 

As Voldemort came through the door he saw Hermione brushing her long hair. "I came to tell you that next time Draco comes to visit us, I believe a feast will be in order, and I'd like it if you could be his friend, if not more." 

"What do you mean Tom?" Giving him a questioning look, while putting down the brush she was using just to have Tom pick it up and start brushing the back of her hair. 

"I have met many many wizards, and I find most of them either annoy or bore me but Draco is intriguing, most like you tend to be, but more arrogant I must say. He will be a great heir for me and what better than to have you be in control of the world with him by your side. I must admit that I am getting old, and after not having as of yet found ways to overcome death of old age I have done many other spells to enable me to live longer. But since I was to die many years ago, I am on borrowed time. I hope you can see that I need someone to take control for me, and make me proud of them." 

"Of course I will Tom. But I am not so sure I could even be friends with Draco, yet for you I will try." 

"Now that's my girl." Putting down the hair brush. "Next week we will begin working on our plans for the next attack. Get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 

With that he left. Hermione felt awful, not only was she away from Hogwarts, her friends, and Severus, now she is living with Voldemort himself, being all buddy buddy with him, and also now being told that she is wanted to become friends if not lovers with Draco Malfoy of all things! How could Life get any worse? 

~~~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Hoped you liked it. As you can tell at the end there is a bit of a twist……okay a rather large one. But ya know Please review it! I can tell you that I won't post until I at least get six reviews. Sorry if that sounds means, but I use them as my muse. 


	20. GirlCat?

A/N: Sorry...I wrote part of it once and then I lost it....and also I had a lot going on so..sorry for taking so long..I tried to make it sorta long to make up for it. And also Sorry for any errors I JUST typed it up and it's 10:30 at night, a school night at that. So Sorry. Also thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ****** ~~~~~~~~~~  
Girl/Cat?  
  
Hermione  
  
I can not let you go through with this. Please don't do this. Return to me! I need you by my side. You are playing a dangerous game and I do not want to lose you. You must be careful, the smallest slip and you could lose. I am very proud to say the least of how you set up Malfoy but if he finds out, then your life will become even more complicated. You could end it all now, come back to the castle, and continue on with your education. No one blames you we are all just wishing for your safe return to us. Harry and Ron are most confused at your disappearance. Isn't there some way that you can convince Voldemort to let you come back to school? I don't normally beg but I am. I'm pleading with you to some way some how try to come back to this castle. Your rooms are just as you left them. I believe that I could also get Albus to let you stay there.Even though he isn't too happy about the whole "us" thing but I explained it to him. And I would really really really like you to come back. I must go but remember no matter what you do I love you and am hoping for your safe arrival.  
  
-Severus Snape  
  
Looking over it he sighed, 'best I can do for now, I hope I got the point across.' Walking over to the owl that had delivered the letter. "Go to her and make sure not to be seen." He told the owl as he gave him the letter and opened the window for him. Watching him soar into the sky and far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~~  
  
Still staring off into the mirror Hermione heard the hooting of a near by owl. Standing up moving towards the window she smiled brightly when she saw which owl it was. It was her owl. She opened the window and called out to it. He came soaring in and stopped on her shoulder to give her the letter Severus had given him. "Thank you so much. I have decided a name for you would you like to know it?" with a hoot Hermione laughed and transfigured some parchment into mice for the owl. Hopping down off her and on to the floor to chase after the mice, he listened intently. "I have decided I like the name Atrickmus." The owl gave her an odd look but then hooted in comply. Sitting down to read the letter Hermione lazily kicked off her slippers that she was wearing and got into bed with out taking her eyes off the note until she was done. "Hmm..Atrickmus...maybe he has a point...but it's too late to decide this, I'm too far in to just get out so easily. Oh well, good night." And with that she fell asleep rather quickly with the note still in her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning when she woke, which was rather early, she got up and got ready for the day. She wore her hottest outfit that she owned. Walking out to breakfast she, for once, was the first one there. Taking her seat a house elf appeared wanting to know her order. When she was almost through with her breakfast, just a pancake with lots of syrup and butter, Tom walked in and sat across from her. After placing his order he turned to her and smiled. "Good morning darling, what has gotten you up so early this morning?" he asked good naturedly while sipping at his tea.  
  
"Well I wanted to go shopping today."  
  
"Didn't you do that yesterday?"  
  
"Yes I did but I wanted to get something else."  
  
"Then I will call someone for you to go with."  
  
Picking up her tea she quickly drained it while thinking of what to say. "Tom I don't mean to be rude but I would like to pick out some items that I would rather wish for your minions to well. not know of which I prefer."  
  
Laughing a little he gave in, for today he was in a good for some reason. "Then yes you may go but do be careful!"  
  
"I can take care of my self you know!"  
  
"I do not think that you cannot but I just wanted you to be careful."  
  
Blushing a bit she gave him a small smile. "Of course I will. I will be going now." She rose to leave the table but was stopped by one quick question.  
  
"What time should I expect you back?"  
  
Deciding not to put a time restraint on herself she smiled again and said thoughtfully, "I think I'll be making a day out of this.so around dinner I presume."  
  
"Have a good day. And make sure to charge anything you wish to the Malfoy's account. I'll send them along afterwards to pick up the tab."  
  
"Thank you Tom."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Appearing in Hogsmead Hermione took her time walking to and from stores picking out expensive things that she could care less for, asking for them to be mailed to her. When it was almost lunch time Hermione headed towards where she really wanted to be...Hogwarts. When she got half ways on the grounds she noticed something that worked even better for her..the Syltherin quiddicth team was practicing, which meant Draco couldn't mess anything up for her. With a small smirk at her timing she walked in to find that classes had more than likely not been in session again. Wondering where Severus could be she walked to where she could hear some noise coming from. She looked at her watched and noticed that lunch should have been done for about ten mins now. Wondering who was left in the Great Hall to make such a noise she walked over to the doors like a queen, and kicked them open before her. She was shocked there stood Severus drunk as could be and Albus Dumbledore who was arguing with Snape over something.  
  
Severus turned slowly to see who had come in with such a bang. What he saw made him smile like a lunatic. "HERMIONIE!!!" he yelled out to her and he jumped the table and ran to her where she stood still. He grabbed her up in a big hug and spun her around a couple times before letting her feet touch the ground again. He started to kiss her but she pulled back.  
  
"Severus." He cut her off by trying to kiss her again. She pulled away again."Severus! Listen to me first! Then we can snog all you want." He stopped and looked at her worried. "Severus, I'm not here for good. I'm only here till dinner time. Then I must go."  
  
The look he gave her broke her heart. "Why, why can't you stay with me? I want you hear with me. Please stay!"  
  
"Severus I can't. If I was to stay we would all be in more danger than you would know. I can only stay till dinner and that is finial and if you don't like it and demand for me to stay anymore I'm going to leave now. Do you understand?"  
  
He nodded and broke out crying pulling her close to him and holding her as if he'd never let her go again. "Hermione promise me that someday you'll come back for good?"  
  
"I promise. I promise."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and went over to them, not wanting to disturb them but also knowing what kind of trouble they could get in and not only from himself, he thought it was better if he intervene. "Hermione, welcome back my dear. Severus, Hermione I think that you should take this somewhere more private incase someone should come along. I doubt that it would do either of you good to have anyone find out about this. And as for right now I'm pretending that I don't see this. So hurry before I get my senses back." 


	21. A Goose's Dream

A/N: I was going to post this sooner like a week ago but I thought that more were going to review...I guess not. But I'd like to thank the two that reviewed I really enjoyed hearing from you. Sorry if there are some grammar errors I've been to the ACT testing today and my brain's too fried to try and fix them.  
  
Stumbling into the dungeons and into Snape's rooms they fell on to the couch, mainly because Severus was too drunk to support himself properly.  
  
"How did you get back?" Severus asked her pulling her close to him so that she was almost on his lap.  
  
"I walked. How much have you had to drink today?"  
  
Smiling he replied, "I had as much as he had."  
  
Confused Hermione asked, "Who's he?"  
  
"The guy sitting down there with the drink." Pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay I think you could use a potion or two. Lets see, where have you put them?" Hermione got up to go get one but was pulled back down to him. His arms encircling her waist, she fell on him. "Severus I need to go get you a potion so that we can have a normal conversion."  
  
"No I don't want to talk...I want to do something else." A smirk upon his face, he pulled her head down and captured her lips in a sweet lingering kiss, which made her want more. He slowly pulled away from him and before he could have the satisfaction of a smirk he was pulled to her with a hot desperate kiss. Severus chuckled after they parted for air.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked in a slight daze.  
  
"Just that you want me. You want me bad!" He said like a little child taunting her.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then come here."  
  
After a good while of the promised snogging they opted to just lay in each other's arms on the couch and spend some quite time together. Severus' drunkenness seemed to have left for this time being, which Hermione was glad of. Hermione sighed in contentment and soon slowly closed her eyes thinking of how warm and protected she feels.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly her eyes opened and upon realizing where she was she smiled and hugged Severus closer to her body. He also opened his eyes. "I was scared that this had all been just a dream."  
  
"Oh the big bad Slytherin Head admitting he's scared of something!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Sorry. I know I know that this has been hard on you but think. Someday we will be able to be together. Voldemort will be dead or gone or whatever he will be and happiness will rain upon the land and we will be together. Just thinking of that day makes me happy. I can't wait for that time to come."  
  
"Me too." He said then kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Severus." her voice grave "What time is it?"  
  
Lifting himself up a bit so he could see better, "8:30 why?"  
  
"OH CRAP! SEVERUS I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BACK BY DINNER WHICH AT THE LATEST IS 6:30, 7ish. I'M GOING TO BE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Hermione shot off of the couch and ran franticly to the door but turned back and sprinted back to Snape. Claiming his lips one last time before she hurried off. Through the door, up the stairs, through the entrance hall where she heard someone calling her name. Turning slightly she saw Harry at the top of the stairs leading down towards the Great Hall. His look of disbelief, concern, and relief spread across his face. With one backwards look she ran straight out of the hall to outside and sprinted to the gates of Hogwarts all the while hearing Harry chasing after her, calling for her. Once outside she ran just far enough to ensure that she could dissipate safely and that she did, just when Harry had almost reached her. 


	22. Forgive Me!

A/N:I am SOO sorry that it has taken me T H I S long to get my act together and make a new chapter. Okay so I was having trouble coming up with what would happen and then I decided to screw it but thankz to my reviewers, I was cleaning out my e-mail in which I have this account under and found some reviews I hadn't read and I couldn't believe that people were still reading and much less waiting for me to reply. Ther one about using this story as their reading homework or whatever really got me started thinking. So I went through last night and re read my whole story and if I could only spell or use proper grammar I would have to say this is a pretty good story line..well it's not common I guess which I like. So I typed away today and wouldn't stop till I hit a thousand words. Sorry if you think this sucks... Flame me if you think the need arises. Any ways here it goes and enjoy. Oh if you want to e-mail me use CTRsoccer@hotmail.com That is my main e-mail address. 1024 words  
  
Chapter 23  
Forgive Me  
  
"Where have you been?" Voldemort asked in a snake like voice, which scared Hermione to a dead stop.  
  
Pausing to think of an excuse that would still allow her to go by herself at times and still save her from his temper, "My lord," she said bowing, "I am sorry that I took so long but I had lost track of time I am sorry and beg for you to forgive me."  
  
"And what were you doing which created this forgetfulness?" Raising from his seat and walking over to her.  
  
"I am sorry but I was trying on some clothes and then some jewelry and my mind just happened to slip." she backed up slowly towards the wall.  
  
"I do not care for these excuses. I had thought that you left me to go back to those who wanted to kill you." He grabbed her arm painfully tight, "what do you think that I thought when I finished my dinner and there was not word from you?" He jerked her arm and forced her to follow him.  
  
"Please, please. I'm so sorry." Opening the door to her room he shoved her in there.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you decided not to return." His red eyes were glowing from his anger.  
  
"Please sir don't hurt me." Hermione pleaded as she cringed into a tight ball.  
  
Realizing that she was scared of him did not please him as he thought it would. Instead it unsteadied him in that he could feel this way towards anyone much less a common mudblood. It was not the same feeling that Severus felt for her no but it was more like what a father would feel for his daughter.  
  
"Sir?" came a meek squeak from Hermione, bringing him back to the present and out of his musings.  
  
"Stay in here until you are summoned." He said stomping out of the room and slamming the door. He could not let himself get attached. He could not let himself feel this way for someone with un pure blood, it just went against everything he believed. He could use her but he would not care enough for her that he'd be worried about her well being if she showed late, he could allow himself to worry about if she had run off but he had crossed a line that he thought that he would never cross. Voldemort went to bed that night knowing that he did indeed have a heart.  
  
Hermione got up and went to her bed where she laid down and cried till she could cry not more then she took a bath before retiring for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran back to the castle and to the gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office. "Jelly beans, carrot cake, banana splits!" he shouted many more until the door open halfway through peanut butter.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I decided to go with something that I thought none would guess this year." Said Dumbledore as he led Harry in. "Now Mr. Potter, what may I do for you?" he settled himself into his plush overstuffed chair as he gestured to one on the other side of his desk for Harry.  
  
Without sitting down Harry started, "Sir, I saw Hermione! I saw her! She was here and I tried to talk to her but she ran from me. I know it had to be her. She disappeared right when I was about to catch her."  
  
"Yes yes calm down Harry and please have a seat. I think I need to tell you some things about Miss. Granger. As you are aware of her summer did not go all to well." Looking up at Harry for his reaction to this Dumbledore continued, "Now you see she did not feel as if she belonged here and she ran off as you most likely know. Part of the blame for that lies on me and I am most sorry for that. Well Voldemort has gotten a hold of her. But from my understanding she was told things which made her seek revenge on me and my supporters and devised a plan in which to get back at me. There was only one problem, she could not go through with it once she had started it. Harry I do not wish to hear of this from anyone else nor do I wish you to speak of this with anyone including me after this. Do you understand me?" Giving him a look from over his half moon glasses.  
  
"Yes sir of course. I just want to know for sure that Hermione is safe."  
  
"Safe she is not but she is alright. Do not worry about her she will be fine. If you see her again do not chase after her. If she talks to you then make sure she knows that you understand her decision but you wish for her to return. I want her to know that she is welcomed back here and that we want her to return as soon as she can."  
  
"Yes sir I will do my best." Harry got the feeling that that was all he would get out of Dumbledore and he got a lot more than he thought he would so he was satisfied for now. Getting up and biding the headmaster good night he left for his dorm.  
  
~~~~~(Can't forget Severus!)~~~~~~~  
  
Walking into Hermione's bedroom and seeing the bed made and all her clothes in perfect order brought a tear to his eye. A house elf had to have been through here he knew but he still could not help and think that it was just like her to be neat and orderly no matter what. Sitting down on her bed he thought of all the times that they shared together in the short amount of time they had. Remembering Wendy's and learning how muggle's clothes are much more appealing than wizard clothes. Realizing that it had been over an hour of him just sitting there he got up and left to his room for the night. "Sweet dreams Hermione, I hope your well. And Good Luck." 


	23. Ice Skating

A/N: Well I felt bad for leaving this story off for so long so here is my 'I'm sorry' chapter. There are 2042 words in this chapter. My normal chapter has around 500 words in it, so I guess this one is kind of long. I really hope you enjoy it. I kind of wrote it at two very different times and so at one point may seem to change in writing style a bit.  
  
Chapter 24: ~~~~~~~~~~ ICE SKATING  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up to loud banging on the door, Hermione slowly got up. Putting on her dressing gown while yelling that she is awake to the persistent knocker she speedily walked to the door. Throwing it open she saw a man she did not know dressed in all black robes with a hard look on his face.  
  
"What do you want?!" Hermione all but yelled  
  
"You are to be in the dinning hall in ten minuets else there will be hell to pay." He replied calmly with a gallant smirk on his face.  
  
Not to be belittled Hermione dismissed him, "That will be all my good man, now scurry along before your found standing around." With that she slammed her door on his face and began to get ready for the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair with no one talking. Many were there but all remained silent. Hermione did not eat much of the lavish spread in front of her. When she was finished she got up and left the table.  
  
"And where might you think you are going?" Voldemort hissed at her.  
  
"I was going to go to my rooms. I thought I might first find a book then settle in there for the day." She replied quietly minding herself to not lose her temper at such simple questions.  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Why might that be?" Getting a little bit mad, it was not like he knew what she did yesterday so why was he so over reacting.  
  
"Today we shall make our next plan to take Hogwarts. You did say that our last little battle was just a warning. Now I am interested in what more is to come."  
  
Thinking fast, "And what would that accomplish?"  
  
"Why taking Hogwarts of course." talking slow to make sure she did not miss it.  
  
"It's too early to take a second assault to them. What would that look like, we hit people when they are down? No we must wait a little longer."  
  
"How long will that be? I grow impatient for the day to come."  
  
"Long enough for them to get themselves sorted out, and the moment that that happens, then we will have them." Hermione said while taking a step towards him.  
  
"Yes yes I do find that to be.un-resistible." His eyes flashing bright red while he thought about it. "That is perfect. In 5 days we will begin making our plans." A cruel cold smile playing on his lips he turned around and began to walk to his throne; stopping just short of it he whirled around. "How do you plan to know when our next attack should take place?"  
  
"There are many different ways, how about I leave that end up to you."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. I think that we should have Draco Malfoy over more often. He could tell us how things are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Erm yes sir." 'OH CRAP! I do NOT want to see him! Even more so when I know that ol' Voldey is trying to set us up! HOW GROSS! I will not go along with that.' "But I must remind you that the more often that Mal..Draco goes missing or is requested to spend time with his father the more people will begin to suspect him, even though he is already withheld as a future Death Eater." Taking a breath and looking into his eyes she continues on, "No offense to all of your faithful minions but those among or soon to be among your ranks are not seen as the same we see them as. So I ask you a question right now, what would you rather have.a building, or a person?" Hermione mentally cringed waiting to hear his answer.  
  
"And by all of this what do you mean?" Voldemort asked unknowingly playing right into Hermione's developing plan.  
  
"Well would you rather have Hogwarts," she said with a wave of her hand, "Or would you rather have Harry Potter?" slowly a smirk came upon her face.  
  
"Hogwarts would be a nice palace but yet I would like the Poor Pathetic Potter boy as you know, he has been a torn in my side for too long."  
  
"Then Draco will not do."  
  
Hearing a mumbling from the table of other Death Eaters a few loyal to the Malfoys and the rest scared of them did not like what they heard.  
  
"May we take this conversation to a less public place my lord?" Making sure to look down slightly to show her humbling behavior.  
  
"Of course you have yet again inticed me." With that Lord Voldemort walked out of the room and down the cold hallway to a well-lit sitting room. There were overstuffed chairs which were around a fire which was strongly burning in the fireplace. The room was decorated in simple purplish gray color and some dull blues. The whole room was centered around the fireplace.  
  
Lord Voldemort took a seat and then motioned the one next to him to Hermione. Taking a seat and then getting conformable all the while trying to think of a plan and then how to convince him of the urgency of her plan. When she could stall no longer she looked up at him. He was siting very still watching her.  
  
"Now tell me why would young Draco be of no use to me? He is faithful to only me correct, or have you heard otherwise?"  
  
Hearing the skepticism in his voice she carefully picked her words, "My Lord since you want to act quicker and are bored of waiting then why do we not go after Harr.I mean Potter first. Take out him and then the wizarding world will be in an up roar more so than from our last attack. Think first we attack so they start to get defenses in to prevent another full out attack but that's not what we are going to go for, instead we stealthily take out their beacon of hope."  
  
"Hmm.Amusing, very amusing. I am liking this but you still have not answered me how Draco is of no use." He folded his hands and had a little 'smile' on his nonexistence lips.  
  
"Well if you know anything about Hogwarts society then you would know that Draco and Potter do NOT get along at all. If Potter even hears of Draco saying his name he'd start to worry about what he was planing and knowing Potter, he would run straight to the Headmaster. So although Draco is one of your most devoted followers from what I can tell, he still is not the person that is needed for this job."  
  
Voldemort took a second before responding, "What would this job entail?"  
  
'YES! I've got him hooked!' Smiling she went on, "Well Sir it would mean being able to get close to Potter. Close enough that if there are any extra precautions or rules set up for him they would know. Now Potter is not one to share his problems with many so this will be a hard task to do. Even harder to do will be to sending us the information that they gathered with out being caught."  
  
"And who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I do not know who. I do not know many things about those who are loyal to you. They would need to be anything BUT a Slytherin. They have their own ways that are easy to tell that they are from that house and according to Potter Slytherins are NOT to be trusted."  
  
"Well then being such an expert on our dear Potter you shall be reinstated at Hogwarts for the time being."  
  
'Don't show how happy you are, don't show how happy you are, don't.' "I would be honored to do this for you. Are you sure that I am a wise choice?"  
  
Voldemort paused again and gave her a long look, 'Oh crap why'd I ask that I went to far.' "Yes I think you will do great. And by Christmas Holidays I will expect you to come back and have the plans already. That will give you enough time will it not?"  
  
"Yes sir it will."  
  
"Well then we will need to get you back to school and of course you will have to act as though you hardly got away with out a fight. Don't worry about that but do go get changed into an outfit which you do not care if it gets torn up, then return to me here."  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione gracefully got out of her chair and walked to the door. As soon as she was out of earshot of anyone she gave a big whoop! And ran to her rooms. Changing into her little tiny black shorts that just covered her butt and her extremely tight pink tank top, which she had worn the night she ran away from Hogwarts she quickly packed her belongings into her little bag that she had also left with. Then went to the room which the man formally known as Tom Riddle resided.  
  
"My Lord I am ready."  
  
"Good Good come here now and sit before me." He gestured to the floor before him. As she came and kneeled at his feet, Voldemort stood up and circled around Hermione. He stopped behind her and ripped the back of her shirt a ways downwards. "This might sting a bit.." As soon as he said bit he touched his wand to her left shoulder blade and mumbled words. He chanted on and on all the while Hermione's hands grasped the rug she sat on and bit her lip in hopes of not screaming out in pain. Tasting a metallic taste in her mouth she realized that she had bitten through her bottom lip. Her flesh that was under his wand point felt as if it was being melted down and reformed to create a new type of skin altogether. Every fiber in that spot was screaming out and it felt as if someone was trying to push an elephant into her by a tiny opening on her back. Finally after what felt like forever just as all pain does, it stopped. Sadly enough not all of the pain was gone instead a deep throbbing occurred. "Now you have your own mark. Make sure not show it to anyone. If someone does see it claim it to be a tattoo."  
  
"W..wh..what is it?" she asked trying not to convey the pain she still felt.  
  
"It is the same as the Dark Mark but in a different spot and a new design. One that is quite ironic I must say."  
  
"What is it of?"  
  
"An Angel. For Dumbledore's little Angel." He threw back his head and  
laughed and laughed until he scared Hermione. When he stopped he continued on as if nothing had happened, "Now just to make sure you are behaving I will have Draco check on you. Once a week you are to meet Draco at night to discuss anything you find out or need to tell me. Draco will send me an owl once a week and I him. You are not to send me any owls unless you think you are about to be discovered in which case you should send it then go to the forest where we will find you at. Now I ask you to forgive me for this." He helped her up and turned her around to face him. Voldemort lifted his hand up and back handed her with so much force that she fell back to the ground. "I can't have them thinking that you enjoyed your time here now can I?" With one look into her eyes he could feel himself breaking. "Come with me." They walked back to where they had breakfast and a few Death Eaters still lurked. "McHiggin Go and get me some potions which will make our little queen to look like she spent her time here in the dungeons."  
  
"Yes sir." And he took off running. When he returned he had his arms full of potions in various colored bottled. "Here you go sir."  
  
"Drink up My Queen you have the performance of your life ahead of you tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please Review. If no one likes this story then I'm not going to keep beating myself up over not ever updating it when I have time. Well and I also really hope someone likes it..somewhere. Well I can always dream. Happy Holidays. 


End file.
